The Runaways
by LuFabbro
Summary: She wants to find her parents, but her boyfriend doesn't support her. He left home, but he is being followed by strangers. When Draco asks Hermione's help to leave the country, she finds her way out to go to Australia as she wanted. However, she didn't expect him to come along and bring even more trouble than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

****_Author's Note: This story is dedicated, once again, to Lu Mezenga, lovely BETA e to my friend Stefanie, 'cause none of my OCs would be fun enough if they weren't based in anyone but her. I do not owe anything, queen Jo has all these rights. R&R :)_

**Chapter 1:**

_- Azkaban, 31st of July -_

As soon as Narcissa Malfoy apparated at the old wizards' prison, the stench of the place filled her nose. She shook her head, still trying to keep the pose. Although it had been three months since the new minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, unemployed the dementors, their smell was still in the place and it definitely wouldn't leave so soon. Azkaban was, then, guarded by highly trained aurors.

The witch walked to the reception, where a cranky man was sitting behind a small desk with some papers on it. Narcissa cleared her throat loudly and the man looked at her.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the man asked in a bored tone.

"I'm here for a visit. I scheduled the appointment," she replied coldly.

The man looked at a long parchment for a while.

"Oh yes. Mrs Malfoy, here it's," he looked at her. "For safety reasons, I'll have to ask you to leave your purse and wand with me. You'll have them back after you leave."

Narcissa scowled and handed the man her belongings against her will.

"You can follow this corridor. Kyle will be waiting for you by the end of it and he will take you to see..." the man looked at the paper again. "Mr. Malfoy."

Narcissa followed the path she was told to. It was the first time she was visiting Lucius after he was arrested. It took a lot for her to gather courage to go to Azkaban and she didn't know how Lucius would react to her presence.

When she reached the end of the corridor, there was a tall and muscular man standing in front of a door.

"Mrs. Malfoy," the man greeted her with a nod.

"You must be Kyle," she said.

"Indeed. Please, follow me and try to be in a certain distance from the cells."

Narcissa nodded silently. The man opened the door behind him and let her go in front of him. Narcissa was still a bit confused how she got to one of the highest floors of the prison, where the most dangerous prisoners stayed, as the way there was very dark and only known by the aurors who worked there. Kyle escorted Narcissa through the cells. There were many faces that she recognized. Most of the men making company to her husband at Azkaban attended to the meetings at the Manor when the deceased Dark Lord was trying to rule the world. They looked terrible and they would probably look the same if the dementors were still there. However, Narcissa wasn't prepared to see the state her husband was. When she reached his cell, he was sitting on the floor staring at the wall mumbling something she couldn't understand.

"Malfoy," Kyle called roughly. "You have a visitor."

Lucius stopped mumbling immediately, but he didn't turn to them.

"You have five minutes," Kyle informed and stepped back so Narcissa could have a bit of privacy, although he kept enough distance to hear the conversation.

"You took more than I thought you would," Lucius said loudly still looking at the wall.

"How have you been?" Narcissa asked. Her voice wasn't more than a whisper.

"How do you think I have been?" he yelled getting up and approaching the bars abruptly.

Lucius didn't look good at all. His hair was all messy and dirty. His eyes were red and he really needed to shave.

"I've been locked up in this dirty and disgusting hole. I can barely sleep and neither my wife or son had the guts to visit me!" Lucius was furious and Narcissa somehow knew that this was the reaction she wished to see from her husband. It meant that he didn't go crazy, yet.

"Draco didn't come, because he is..." Narcissa tried to say.

"Because of what? What excuse are you making up to cover him?" her husband was still very mad.

"He is missing, Lucius," Narcissa said exasperated. "He ran away almost three months ago and I haven't heard from him since."

"You're saying the Malfoy's heir has been missing for almost three months? Why didn't you go after him?" Lucius yelled again.

"I looked for him everywhere! Don't think that I didn't do anything. He is not only the Malfoy's heir. He is my son!" she replied trying not show how worried she was.

"So, does this mean that you're living in the Manor alone for all this time?" Lucius asked coldly.

"No. The Ministry took the Manor from me. I've been living at another Wizard neighbourhood. I had to find a new place," Narcissa admitted and Lucius screamed in anger.

"I cannot believe that you manage to lose two of our most important belongings. Our son and our house!" he said.

"I don't think we have to worry. I heard that they schedule your trial for a couple of weeks from now. Once you're out of here, we can try to get the house back and I believe that until then, Draco will be back," Narcissa said.

"I'll deal with the house issue later. As for our son, I want him back home as soon as possible. You have to find him, no matter what," Lucius replied and his wife saw the anger in his eyes.

"How am I supposed to that? As I told you, I've looked everywhere!"

Lucius didn't reply. He turned to the wall thinking. He didn't speak for a while, but, then, he finally looked at Narcissa.

"I have a contact in Russia. Her name is Lizvetta Sven. She owes me a few favours. Talk to her and she will find Draco," he said.

"Are you sure?" Narcissa asked, but she didn't get her answer.

Kyle approached them and interrupted before Lucius could say anything.

"Your time is up. Please, follow me, Mrs. Malfoy," he said and Narcissa nodded following the man to the exit.

_- A pub somewhere at Wizarding London, the same day -_

"One shot of firewhiskey," Draco said to the barman, who finally noticed that he wanted to order something.

The barman was, actually, a bit frightened because of the black hood Draco was wearing. Since Draco left the Manor, he had been wondering around the Wizarding World trying to figure out what to do with his life. He still had some money, but he wasn't living with as many privileges as he used to. He spent the last two months and half travelling around the country and he was finally back to London. Draco was still shaken up from the war and he used many hours thinking about the values his parents passed to him while he grew up.

The barman came back with his drink and put it in front of him. Draco drank it all, when he heard two men talking about his father on a table near him.

"Have you heard that Malfoy is getting a trial in a few weeks?" one of the men said. He was fat as a pig and he was eating eggs and bacon.

"I bet he will try to pay everyone in the court, but now that we have Shacklebolt as minster, he won't have any chance," the second man answered.

"I read in the Daily Prophet that his wife didn't even visit him and his son is missing. If I had Lucius Malfoy as a father, I would run away too," the fat man said and the other man agreed.

Draco at first was mad for listening those men talking about his family like that, but he couldn't help but to agree that the men were right. The Malfoys had the bad reputation and it wouldn't change any sooner. Draco got up, leaving the money of the beverage besides his glass and left the pub.

_- Harry and Ron's place, the same day -_

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Hermione said hugging her friend.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he replied and she handled him his present.

Hermione smiled and walked into his new place. Since the war ended, Harry and Ron bought a place together. They were working as aurors in the ministry, while Hermione got a position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the summer. She still had the intention to go back to Hogwarts and get her N.E.W.T.s. Ginny was planning to go back to Hogwarts too and she was enjoying her summer vacation, especially now that she didn't have to worry about Harry getting killed anymore. Hermione, finally, got together with Ron, but their relationship wasn't going so well. As they were living apart, they only saw each other at the ministry or after work. Besides they had been arguing about Hermione's will to go after her parents in Australia.

There weren't many people in the place, just the closest friends, that included Neville, Luna and George Weasley with his girlfriend Angelina.

It wasn't exactly a party, it was just a small celebration. So, after they ate, they just sat to talk and enjoy each other's company. The night went along pretty fast with loads of laughs and loud talks.

"So, Hermione, did you talk to Mrs. Williamson from the Department of Magical Transportation?" George asked, as he knew that Hermione wanted to leave the country.

"Let's not talk about this, please?" Ron said before Hermione could answer. He was annoyed by that matter as it had already started many arguments between him and his girlfriend.

"I wrote her and scheduled an appointment with her tomorrow, George," Hermione answered ignoring Ron. "It seems that Kingsley managed to not let any wizards or witch to apparate from England to another country. However, I believe that I can convince her to let me go to Australia."

"But do you know where your parents are?" Angelina asked.

"I sent them to Melbourne, but I'm not sure if they moved or something. I'll find them, no matter what," Hermione smiled.

"I'm sure you will," Luna smiled.

"If I cannot get anything from Mrs. Williamson, I'll talk to Shacklebolt personally. Besides, I don't think I'll have much problems in Australia. I heard it is a very nice country and I've already got the spell I needed to restore their memories. I have already looked at hotels to stay there and apparently there is a small wizard community in Sidney where I can get some support if I need it," Hermione replied and smiled too.

"Stop talking like you're actually going!" Ron complained.

"I won't stop, because I'm going, Ronald. Like or not, I need to find my parents!" Hermione said to him annoyed.

"No, you're not. There are many reasons why Shacklebolt is not letting anybody leave the country. One of them is safety. It's not safe to go to Australia, at least not for now," Ron continued.

"I don't know if you remember, but I can take care of myself perfectly, Ron. Just because I'm not an auror, it doesn't mean I can't duel or fight with someone," Hermione got up angrily.

"I'm not letting you do this, Hermione. I care about you way too much to put you in risk," Ron got up too.

"Too bad I don't need your permission to do what I want," Hermione replied.

"As my girlfriend, you need to respect my decisions," Ron said and Hermione finally lost her temper.

"If that's the condition to be your girlfriend, then I don't want to be with you any more," she yelled and got her purse.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked yelling too.

"It means, it's over, Ronald," she replied and apparated with tears in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated, once again, to Lu Mezenga,my lovely BETA e to my friend Stefanie, 'cause none of my OCs would be fun enough if they weren't based in anyone but her. I do not own anything, queen Jo has all these rights. R&R :)_

**Chapter 2:**

Hermione woke up with a slight headache. She spent a good part of the night crying. She had hidden all her feelings from Ron for years and when they finally got together, they ended up arguing like that. If there was one thing Hermione really hated was being controlled, although she was pretty bossy. However, she had to go to work and she wouldn't miss it for nothing. She got up, took a quick shower to clear her head and drank a potion to heal her headache. Hermione couldn't miss her appointment with Mrs. Williamson. The permission to leave the country was too important for her, especially now, that it was safe again for her parents. She spent the first month after the war looking for a spell to restore their memory and she wasn't known as the brightest witch of her age for nothing.

Hermione apparated at the Ministry of Magic and headed to the elevators. She wished that Ron hadn't arrived yet, so she didn't have to see him that day.

She went to her table and started working on the papers she had left the day before. It wasn't a hard task for Hermione, but it was pretty boring. She was working on those papers for an hour when she saw her boss, a short man, who had a huge collection of weird hats, entering the office next to her table.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," the man said.

"Good morning, Mr Cooper," Hermione smiled looking away from the paper she was currently working on.

She got up and followed her boss to his office. She had already said that she was going to be absent for an hour or so that day, because of the meeting. However, she thought it would be better to remind him, just to prevent an anger attack from him.

"Excuse me, sir, but may I remind you that today is my meeting with Mrs Williamson about my permission to leave England," she said trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Oh yes, sure. About that..." he replied and Hermione got a bit nervous. "I just met Mrs Williamson on my way here and she asked to tell you that your request has been denied, not only by her, but by the Minister himself."

"You can't be serious!" Hermione exclaimed perplexed.

"Unfortunately, I am. However, I must say that I agree with that decision. Miss Granger, you know that times are tough now," Cooper looked at her almost as he felt pity of her.

"Times are tough? The war is over for more than three months. The Ministry caught basically every Death Eater!" she continued.

"I'm sorry, but it's really not my call. I'm just delivering the message. Besides, look on the bright side," her boss smiled.

"What bright side?" Hermione controlled herself not to lose her temper.

"You won't have to meet Mrs Williamson, which means you can focus completely on your work," Cooper said and Hermione decided that she shouldn't argue.

She went back to her table feeling miserable. She had to do something about it, but she just couldn't invade Mrs Williamson's office out of nowhere. No, she was going to wait to the end of the day and talk to the witch before she left, it would be better.

Hermione spent, then, the whole morning working on those papers furiously, when Harry showed up in front of the desk, apparently at lunch time.

"How are you?" Harry asked a bit insecure as he didn't know how she would react.

"I'm just fine," she replied sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask you to have lunch with me," Harry replied.

"Where is Ron? Is he coming too?"

"Well, he wanted to see you, but I could convince him that it would be better if you talked later. The Ministry of Magic isn't exactly the best place to discuss a relationship, right? Besides, I wanted to talk to you."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled to her friend. "Then, I shall have lunch with you."

She got up and followed Harry to the exit. They chose a muggle restaurant, which was thankfully not so crowded. The waiter had just left with their order, when Hermione asked Harry what he wanted to tell her.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm on your side. If I had the chance to get my parents back I definitely would, you know? And I think you are totally right to go after them," he said and she smiled.

"Seriously? Harry! It means a lot to me to know that someone supports me," Hermione exclaimed.

"I know, but you have to agree that it might be dangerous, Hermione. The whole Wizarding world knows you. What if someone could escape? It's been months ) since the last attack, but maybe they are waiting for an opportunity."

"I know all that Harry, but as I already made very clear, I can take care of myself perfectly," Hermione replied.

"What if you take someone with you? Maybe, if we talked to Shacklebolt to let you take an auror with you, he might allow you to leave," Harry said.

"Look, I know you are trying to help, but I wouldn't feel comfortable going with any of those aurors. This means that it would have to be you or Ron. I don't want to argue with Ron anymore, so it goes straight to you and you've already done too much. I don't want to put you into this mess. I mean, it's my problem and I think I should be the one to solve it," Hermione explained.

"Come on, Hermione. Your parents wouldn't have to go to Australia if it wasn't for me. You've helped me so much in the past years that it is the least I can do for you," Harry tried to convince her.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but it's out of question. I'll figure out a way to go on my own and I promise you that I'll come back with my parents and without a single scratch," she smiled and the waiter brought their order.

The conversation lightened after that and half an hour later they went back to the Ministry.

Hermione worked hard that afternoon, because Mr Cooper's good mood only lasted until lunch. Besides, she tried not to notice that Ron passed in front of her office, at least, five times just to check on her. When her time was out, she organized her stuff to the next day and said goodbye to her boss, who barely looked at her and just waved.

She had just left the elevator to the Atrium, when she saw a tall old lady getting to a fireplace. Hermione ran as fast as she could to reach the woman.

"Mrs Williamson!" she yelled and the old witch looked back.

"Miss Granger, I'll take your absence on our meeting as a guarantee that Mr Cooper gave you my message," Mrs Williamson said when Hermione got closer.

"Yes, he told me that you denied my request," Hermione said with slight bitterness.

"I did, then why are we having this conversation?" the woman raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm here to ask you to consider this decision. I really need this permission," Hermione said trying not sound like she was begging a favour.

"I understand your feelings, Miss Granger. However, it wasn't only my decision. The Minister himself asked me not to let you apparate to Australia. There is nothing I can do for you," Williamson said and Hermione was already very angry. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go. My husband is waiting for me. Good night."

"Good night," Hermione forced a smile.

She was feeling terrible and the last thing she wanted to do was going home. She wasn't going to accept no as an answer. So, she apparated to the first place that came into her mind to think about a different way to get what she wanted.

The Leaky Cauldron was beginning to get full, but Hermione managed to get a table far from the others in the pub. After her great effort to help Harry, Hermione became very famous in the Wizarding World, but she still felt very uncomfortable when people stared at her. She really needed to figure out what to do. Tom had just brought her order, when the door swung open and Hermione couldn't help but notice the hooded figure entering the bar. At first, she was alarmed, but when the person looked around and she saw it was just a man, she felt a bit relieved. The man's eyes went straight to her when he realized she was staring at him. Hermione shook her head and tried to focus again on her problems. However, she had barely looked away from him when he approached her table and she could tell that everyone was staring at them.

"Look who we have here," he said and she finally recognized who it was. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her. "Mudblo… Oh, I'm sorry. We don't use this name any more, do we, Tom?" he said with a smirk to the landlord behind him. "I believe that you're called Brightest Witch of Our Age, or war hero, right?"

"Malfoy, seriously, I have tons of things to worry about, so just leave me alone, ok?" she replied angrily.

"Someone is really stressed out," he said sitting down in the chair in front of her. Then he turned to the landlord who was still there. "I would like a shot of fire whiskey… Actually, bring two shots. Granger seems to need a drink to cheer her up."

"I don't want anything from you, Malfoy. Now, if you could find a table for your own, I would really appreciate it," Hermione crossed her arms.

"I could perfectly find a table for me, but you see, I've been thinking a lot lately, especially now that I've been away from home and I came to the conclusion that I need help from someone like you," Draco smirked.

"What do you mean with someone like me?"

"Someone who is very smart and had contact with muggles. I believe that you know a lot about them."

"Of course I know a lot about muggles. But I still don't understand what you want."

"Ok, here's the deal. I've been followed for the past few days. I have no idea who they are and I don't think they will invite me for tea if I stopped and asked what they wanted. What I mean is that I've been trying to leave the country, but apparently the Ministry of Magic has not allowed anyone to go abroad by any magical means. So, what I really need is for you to help me to find a muggle way to go any where away from here."

"Why would I help you?" she asked and Tom brought their shots.

"Because I would be in debt with you. You could ask anything from me, except money, 'cause I'm not as rich as before," he drank his firewhiskey.

"As I said before I don't want anything from you. Besides, you must be very desperate to ask help from me."

"In fact I am. Look, can't you at least think about it?"

"Only if you asked me properly, using the word please," she smirked.

"Could you please help me?" he asked and she realized he was really desperate.

"You could go anywhere by plane. I think the Ministry is not guarding muggle airports," she said and an idea lightened in her head. "Wait, this is it, Malfoy. I could take a plane to go to Australia!"

"What? Why would you go to Australia? And what is a plane or an airport?" he asked confused.

"Come on. Get your stuff and come with me. I cannot believe I didn't think about this before," she got up and put some money on the table, but Draco was still staring at her trying to understand why she was acting like that. "Get up, Malfoy. Grab your stuff and meet me outside, ok?"

He just nodded and apparated in his room. He grabbed his backpack and met Hermione outside the pub. She grabbed his hand and they apparated outside her apartment. They entered, but she didn't expect any visitors and that's why she gave a loud scream in surprise.

"Ron!" she asked once she saw who it was. "What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated, once again, to Lu Mezenga, lovely BETA e to my friend Stefanie, 'cause none of my OCs would be fun enough if they weren't based in anyone but her. I do not own anything, queen Jo has all these rights. R&R :)_

**Chapter 3:**

"Hermione, I need to talk to you," Ron started in a rush, but then he noticed Draco standing behind Hermione. "Wait... Is this Ma..Malfoy?"

"Hello, Weasley. I would even say that is nice to see you, but then I'd be lying," Draco smirked.

"Hermione, what is he doing here?" Ron crossed his arms.

"I'm helping him," she simply replied.

"Helping him?" Ron was still shocked. "What did you do to her, Malfoy?"

Ron walked to him closing his fists, but before he could get to Draco, Hermione stepped between them facing her ex-boyfriend.

"Ron! Stop," she said. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"I just want to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't get mad at you because you want to find your parents. I love you and I don't want to lose you. Please, tell me we aren't over," he said forgetting for one moment that Draco was in the room.

"Oh Ron, that's so sweet," she hugged him with shy tears in her eyes. "Do you really feel this way?"

"Well, the part that I love you it's true," he said letting her go and she smiled. "But Harry told me that if I said the rest you would forgive me."

Hermione tears rolled down her cheek and her smile faded. Before Ron or Draco could react, Hermione's hand had just lifted and she slapped Ron.

"Get the hell out of my apartment!" she yelled.

"Hermione, please, I thought you forgave me," Ron replied with a hand on his cheek that was getting red with the mark of her fingers.

"Out!" she yelled and he apparated fearing that Hermione would do worse.

"What bloody hell was that?" Draco asked after an awkward silence filled the room.

"That was my stupid ex-boyfriend trying to win me back," Hermione replied. "But let's get down to business. Sit on the couch and don't touch anything. I'll be right back."

Draco did as she said and Hermione disappeared after she left towards the hall. In a couple of minutes she was back with her laptop. She sat besides Draco and started looking for tickets to Australia.

"What's that thing, Granger?" Draco tried to touch it, but Hermione slapped his hand, so he started watching her typing furiously on the muggle device.

It took only ten minutes for Hermione to find a nice flight from London to Melbourne. It would take a long time to get there and it would be much faster to fly until a nearer country and then apparate in Australia, but Hermione didn't want to risk it. Finally, she summoned her wallet and bought two tickets to Melbourne with one stop in Dubai.

"Ok, we are half way there," she said getting up.

"Granger, hold on," Draco grabbed her hand and she turned to him. "Would you care to explain what you

just did?"

"I bought two tickets to Melbourne. Our flight departs in three hours. It's enough time for me to get some clothes and go to the airport. It's going to be a very long trip, but it'll be totally worth it," she said and she left once again to her room.

Draco stayed in the living room watching everything around him. There were many muggle devices that intrigued him, for example the television. He took the remote to examine it and he accidentally turned the TV on, which made him basically jump out of the sofa. He watched really amazed the object, so he tried another button on the remote and the channel changed. Draco was, then, watching a football game. He got up and stood closer from the TV. He touched the screen, but the game continued to play. After a few seconds, Draco sat once again in the couch and continued to watch the game, still trying to understand what was going on.

Meanwhile, Hermione was at her room packing some stuff to take. Her trip would be long, so she decided to take only a backpack with some clothes. After she gathered her documentation, she remembered that Draco didn't have any ID or passport. However, Hermione was blessed with magic and with a few flicks of her wand she had enough documentation for her weird guest. When she was definitely sure that she got everything she needed, she put her backpack on her shoulder and left once again to her living room.

"Granger!" Draco exclaimed. "How did you manage to put sound on this picture?"

"This is not a picture. It's a television. It's a muggle thing," she said, but then she added. "Not that you actually care."

"Look, the past is the past. Muggles may not be in my A-list, but I figured that there is nothing wrong with them," he got up.

"I'm not sure if that's true, but I'll give you a chance and believe that you really think that," she said a bit suspicious.

"Whatever you say, Granger. So, are we ready to leave?"

"Yes," she answered and turned off the TV.

Hermione gave him his _new _documentation and explained to him that she would handle the things at the airport for them. She also gave him some muggle money, although she wasn't sure if he would use it.

"Did you get everything? Do you have any questions?" she asked and he shook his head. "Ok, give me your hand."

"Why would I do that?" he asked way too fast.

"So we can apparate together near the airport. Unless you know where to go, you have to come with me," she answered angrily.

"Fine, but I'd rather just hold on your shoulder," he replied sulky.

"Whatever you say," she replied.

However, before Draco could reach her shoulder, Hermione had grabbed his arm and he felt his body being pulled. When he felt the ground on his feet again, he turned to see where they were. It was a dark alley and there wasn't any chance of a muggle seeing them apparating.

"Granger," he said furiously. "Next time, I'd rather be warned that we are going to apparate."

"First, I highly doubt that there will be a next time. Secondly, you were delaying us," she replied. "Come on, let's go."

She turned and walked to the street. Draco rushed after her and after a few seconds they were on the sidewalk near the airport with a bunch of people. Draco walked by Hermione's side just watching everything around him. He wasn't used to muggle London, so everything was interesting to him. He was so lost on his own thoughts that he almost fell on the floor when Hermione grabbed his arm again and pulled him to her.

"What the hell?" he looked at her angrily.

"The airport's entrance is here. Pay attention where you're going. If you get lost, I won't come back for you. So follow me and try not to look so amazed by what you see. There isn't anything that impressive around here," Hermione said with her hand still on his arm. "Come on, keep walking."

Draco wanted to argue with her, but he couldn't find anything to reply, so he just followed her like she asked him to. He knew that if he lost track of her, he wouldn't know how to get into his plane. They entered the airport, which was quite crowded. Draco was trying his best to follow Hermione, but she walked too fast, which made him bump into a good amount of people that would stare at him angrily. After what it seemed forever to Draco, Hermione finally stopped in a queue.

"What exactly is going on?" he asked softly, so no one could hear him.

"We have to check in before the departure. After this, we'll go to the gate where our plane is and within a couple of hours we will be taking off," Hermione explained patiently.

"And did you really have to run like that?"

"I wasn't running," she snapped.

"Do you really walk like that on your daily life?" he asked shocked.

"No, but we don't have much time. I thought it would be better, if we checked in as fast as possible. Besides, if I had walked slower than that, we wouldn't get very far. If you look around, you can see how crowded this place is," Hermione said.

"Where do these muggles go to?"

"How am I supposed to know? There are thousands of people here and there are many are flights to many places," she replied annoyed.

"Why are we going to Australia?"

"Because I need to go there and you didn't specify any place to go."

"Does it have to do with your parents?"

"It's none of your business," she crossed her arms.

"Is it a delicate issue to you?"

"It's still none of your business."

"Am I annoying you?"

"Yes, so shut up."

"Why would I do that? It's so funny to annoy you," he smirked.

"Seriously, how old are you?"

"I'm currently 18, but I don't see how this is relevant to our conversation," he smirked again.

"Just shut up, ok?" she rolled her eyes.

"You have no sense of humour, do you, Granger?"

"Next!" the attendant called before Hermione could answer.

The witch grabbed Draco's arm again and dragged him with her to the counter.

"Good evening, ma'am," the man said smiling.

Hermione handled him their documentation, while Draco just observed what the attendant was doing. He was still bothered that Hermione was treating him like a kid by dragging him by the arm. After a while, the attendant gave their documentation back to Hermione and smiled again.

"Your flight leaves at gate C. I put you and your boyfriend side by side near the window, okay? Have a nice flight," the attendant said.

"She is not my girl..." Draco tried to correct the man.

"Thank you," Hermione interrupted him smiling to the attendant. Then she did it again. She grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "Let's go."

"Did you hear that? That dude thought you were my girlfriend. As if I would get that low," he said without thinking.

Draco just realized what he said when he felt her hand against his cheek.

"You better listen to me, Malfoy," she said in a low voice, but she was close enough so only he could hear. Her eyes had the traces of shy tears, but they were full of anger. "I'm taking you with me because you asked me to. I have no obligation with you whatsoever. You better respect me and keep those mean comments to yourself, or I leave you right here among all these muggles and without your flight ticket, so those men that are after you can come get you. I don't have to listen to your thoughts about me and I don't want to. I'm giving you one more chance. Don't ruin it."

"I'm sorry, ok?" he replied exasperated. "Merlin, Granger. You don't have to get so mad. It was just a comment."

"I've listened to your comments for six years and I've had enough of it. You're not in the position to disrespect me. Did you understand?"

"Yes and again, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," he tried to apologize, but she had already turned away.

Hermione started walking, once again, very fast to reach their gate. They still had to wait a bit more than an hour to their flight departure, but she didn't care. All Hermione could think about was that she was going to see her parents again and there was no one stopping her.

Draco followed Hermione, although he was angry with her. Who did she think she was? However, he didn't have anything to argue and he still needed her. Once they were in Australia, each would follow their own path and he wouldn't have to see her so soon.

Hermione found two empty places near their gates and that was where they stayed until she heard a woman saying.

"Passengers from flight R2085 destined to Dubai, please get in line on gate C to board the aircraft."

"Come on, ferret. It's our flight," Hermione said getting up and not waiting for Draco who rushed after her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated, once again, to Lu Mezenga, lovely BETA e to my friend Stefanie, 'cause none of my OCs would be fun enough if they weren't based in anyone but her. I do not own anything, queen Jo has all these rights. R&R :)_

**Chapter 4:**

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Thomas Smith, your captain. Please put on your seatbelts and do not take them off until the sign light is off. The control tower is about to allow our departure and in about five minutes we will be taking off. Thank you for your attention and have a nice flight," the captain's voice echoed through the plane.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Draco asked sitting by Hermione's side.

"From the speakers," she replied coldly.

Hermione was sitting on the window's side and she was trying not to feel too uncomfortable sitting so close to Draco. She was still mad at him and she only gave him cold answers. He was being way too nice to her and his questions were incredibly annoying. Hermione was running out of patience with him.

"What are speakers?" he asked.

"Seriously?" Hermione looked at him.

"Sir, please, your seatbelt," a flight attendant passed by them smiling.

"She wants you to put your seatbelt on," Hermione explained when Draco looked at her confused.

"And how am I supposed to that?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got Draco's seatbelt, putting it on him.

"Be careful with my buddy down there, Granger," Draco smirked and Hermione tightened his belt as hard as she could. "Ouch! That hurts!"

"I already told you to stop talking like that," she replied.

"Merlin, Granger. It was a joke. Don't you have any sense of humour?" he rolled his eyes.

"If you were at least funny," she snapped.

"I am very funny. You're the one who's too moody."

"What was I thinking when I decided to travel with you?" she said more to herself than to him.

"Probably that you could finally take a chance to enjoy my company and look at my handsome features for a few hours," he smirked.

"As I would get that low," it was her time to smirk.

"Okay, now you're the one who's being nasty," he said.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the captain's voice echoed once more before Hermione could reply. "We have the permission to departure. Again, I wish you all a good flight."

The plane started to move and Draco, with the sudden movement, grabbed his seat's arms.

"What the hell was that?" he looked at Hermione.

"The plane is heading to the runway. It needs to speed up so we can take off," Hermione explained.

Draco nodded and after a few minutes of awkward silence between them the plane was running fast through the runway. When it started to take off, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand impulsively and closed his eyes. However, Hermione did not let go of his hand, mostly because he was holding it too tight. Draco only opened his eyes when the plane was already high in the sky, but he didn't let go of Hermione's hand.

"You don't have to be scared sir," a red headed little girl sitting by Draco's side said suddenly and he looked at her. "Did you know that the chances of a lightning bolt falling on your head are bigger than a plane crash? So, I think we are safe."

"I feel a lot safer now," he replied sarcastically.

"It's cute that you feel better holding your girlfriend's hand, though," the little girl said smiling innocently. She couldn't be much more than 10 years old.

"She is not my..." Draco said, but he stopped when the girl kept staring at him. "Never mind."

"It's too bad, because I think you two make a lovely couple," she shrugged. "I wish that when I'm older I have a boyfriend as cute as you," she continued. Draco blushed and Hermione laughed.

"Oh sweetie, cuteness is not the only thing you should look for in a boyfriend. Take Draco, here, as an example," Hermione replied. "He might be cute, but he has always been a pain in the ass."

"I see, but I think that if he bothers you in some way, it means that he provokes feelings on you that you are probably fighting against, which can lead to a future romance," the girl said surprising Draco and Hermione.

"Hanna, are you bothering people again?" another girl, older than Hanna, sitting by her side said.

"No, I'm not," Hanna snapped looking at the other girl.

"I'm sorry if she was inconvenient. She'll shut up now and let you enjoy your flight," the older girl said to Draco and Hermione.

"Don't worry, she's not bothering us. She is actually very lovely," Hermione replied.

"Yes, don't worry," Draco said with his flirting voice once he realised that the girl was pretty. "Hi, I'm Draco."

"Yeah, good for you," the girl replied looking away from him.

"Don't even waste your breath with her," Hanna said when Draco was still processing that a girl had just ignored him. "She has a boyfriend. Although they are probably breaking up, because of the distance. We are moving to Australia. She is feeling pretty bad for staying away from him and she had long arguments with my parents. But she's just being an annoying teenager."

"Hanna, how old are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm turning 11 next month," she answered.

"And how do understand so much about relationships?" Hermione continued. "You are very young."

"My parents are psychiatrists. I've learned from them most of the things," Hanna said. "Although they say that I talk a lot like that with random people because I lack attention from them."

"I didn't get much attention from my parents either," Draco said.

"But I'm sure they love you, just as I know my parents love me and my sister even if they don't have much time to show it," Hanna smiled.

"You're probably right, but I don't know. I haven't talked to my parents in months," Draco replied.

"Months?" Hermione asked. "I thought you had visited your father."

"I didn't even get near that place. Besides, yesterday was my first day in London since I left the Manor. My mother doesn't know where I am," he explained.

"You ran away?" Hermione was surprised.

"Yes, I thought you knew," he looked at her.

"No, I only remembered that you actually existed when you stepped into the pub," Hermione replied.

"So, you guys are running away together? That's so romantic," Hanna said suddenly and they realized she was listening to their conversation.

"No, we are not together. After we get to Melbourne, each one of us is going their own way," Hermione answered.

"Okay, but I feel like you should totally be together. You make a cute couple, but I guess I already said that, didn't I?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna, look, they turned on the plane's TV. Watch a film, or twenty so you can stop annoying people," Hanna's sister said.

"Ok," the girl replied touching the small screen in front of her. It took no more than one minute, she turned again to Draco, who was fascinated by the small TV in front of him. "Look, there is _Finding Nemo_ in the catalogue. Have you ever watched it! It's my favourite film ever."

Draco kept looking at her as she had just spoken in Chinese. Hanna put her headphones on and started watching the movie.

"What the hell was she talking about?" Draco whispered to Hermione.

"_Finding Nemo_ is an animation for children. It is a nice film, though," Hermione explained.

"How can I watch it?" Draco asked in a lower voice.

"You just need to select it on the menu, then plug your headphones and put them on," Hermione said looking into her backpack.

"What?" Draco asked even more confused. "Just put it on for me."

"Say the magic word and I'll do it," she mocked.

"I can't just say _Imperius_ in front of all these muggles," he said smirking. However, Hermione gave him a look so cold that his smirk faded right away. "Fine, could you _please_ put it on for me?"

"Sure," she smiled.

After Hermione set everything for Draco, from picking the film to putting the headphones on his ears, Draco started watching the movie and Hermione could finally read the book she had brought.

Time passed as slow as possible. Draco really enjoyed watching _Finding Nemo_ and he annoyed Hermione so much that she taught how to use the TV in front of him so he would stop asking her to put another film for him. Hermione read her book twice until she finally gave up and decided to watch a movie as well. The hours dragged themselves and by the middle of the flight basically every passenger was sleeping already. The plane stopped in Dubai and Draco and Hermione had two hours to change to a new aircraft so they could finally get to Melbourne. This time Hanna didn't sit next to them, but they were sitting side by side once again. The second flight seemed longer than the first. Hermione slept a bit and Draco continued watching muggle films.

After almost 26 hours of travel, Draco and Hermione finally got to Melbourne. They were both really tired, but Hermione couldn't hide her excitement to be finally there. They were almost at the exit, when Hermione stopped Draco.

"Ok, I guess this is it. I cannot say that it was a pleasure to travel with you, but it wasn't the torture I thought it would be," the girl said. "Goodbye, Malfoy."

"Granger, wait," he stopped her from walking away. "Do you have any idea where to go now?"

"It's kind of late, so I guess I'm going to a hotel and tomorrow morning I'm going to my parents' place. Why? Do you need anything?"

"Well, while we were flying, I kept thinking of what to do and this slight idea came to my mind. So..." Draco started. "I was thinking that maybe you could let me stay with you."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Come on, Granger. I know that you have a big warm heart and somewhere deep down you feel sorry for me and it will make you want to help me," he said.

"Fine," she agreed a bit annoyed. "But if I hear any nasty thing from you saying anything bad about muggles or me, I'll leave you without anything and you'll have to handle yourself on the muggle world."

"I know that this might come as a surprise to you, but thanks, Granger. And I promise I'll try to behave," Draco smiled.

"Ok, then. Let's go," Hermione said grabbing his arm and dragging him to the exit.

She called a cab and they went to a hotel near her parents' house. It wasn't the fanciest hotel in the world, but it seemed very warm and comfortable.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the receptionist asked as they entered.

"Hi, we need two single rooms, please," Hermione smiled.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but all single rooms are booked. We only have rooms for two or more," the girl replied.

"We'll take a room for two, thanks," Draco said.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered.

"I'm getting us a room, Granger. Just pay the woman. I don't have muggle money," he whispered back.

Hermione paid against her will and they went to their room. Draco didn't seem to care that they were going to share a room, but Hermione really didn't feel comfortable with the situation. Luckily for Hermione, there were two single beds, which was relief as she wasn't willing to share a bed with Draco. As they were very tired, they slept right away.

In the next morning, Draco agreed to go with Hermione to her parents' house. So after they ate a nice breakfast, Hermione called a cab that dropped them at the right address. It was a nice street with beautiful houses. However, the only thing that ruined the view was the ruins of one of the houses in the end of the street. Unfortunately, that was the exact house Hermione was looking for. She stopped in front of the burnt yard and looked at what was left of the house.

"Are you sure this is it?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Hermione whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I don't think you have to worry. It seems it's been a while since the fire. Perhaps, they already moved," Draco said.

"I hope you're right," she replied, letting a few tears roll down her face.

Hermione crossed the yard and Draco followed her. They were about to reach the door when they heard someone screaming at them.

"Freeze! Hands in the air," a woman said.

Hermione turned around to see a police officer pointing a gun to them. However, Draco acted on impulse. He turned around with his wand in hand ready to cast a spell. Not exactly the best thing to do in front of a muggle, specially a muggle police officer with a gun in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated, once again, to Lu Mezenga, lovely BETA e to my friend Stefanie, 'cause none of my OCs would be fun enough if they weren't based in anyone but her. I do not own anything, queen Jo has all these rights. R&R :)_

**Chapter 5:**

"Malfoy! Don't!" Hermione shouted.

Draco startled with her scream and the spell narrowly missed the officer and hit the tire of her car, which exploded with a huge bang. The officer startled with it too, but with the sound of the explosion she fired her gun. It was a total act of impulse, but given the woman's experience with a gun, Draco was lucky not to get killed. The bullet passed straight by his arm. The small scratch the bullet made on him was nothing, but Draco had always been a bit of drama queen and within seconds he was already yelling swears holding his injured arm with his other hand.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you," the officer said approaching them.

She was a bit older than them, she couldn't be more than 25. Her brown hair was up in a bun and her brown eyes were hidden by ray-ban sunglasses.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said harshly. "Shut your mouth," she grabbed his arm firmly and he cursed by her lack of tenderness. "Stop for a freaking minute so I can take a look."

Hermione looked at him so furiously that he didn't dare disobey her.

"I'm sorry again, sir, are you ok?," the police officer asked.

"Don't worry about him. It's just too much drama for a single scratch. He is not in real pain," Hermione explained making Draco take off his jacket to see the injury better.

It wasn't a deep cut, but there was some blood, like it was expected.

"It's nothing, you will survive, unfortunately," Hermione smirked.

"Okay, now that we are sure that you'll be fine, I'll have to ask you two to come with me to the station," the police officer said.

"Why? We didn't do anything wrong," Draco replied.

"Nothing wrong? Well, let me see," the woman put away her gun and crossed her arms. "You entered a private property that by obvious reason is in the police's custody. You attacked a police officer with a stunning spell, not to mention that you are in a muggle neighbourhood. You blew up my tire and swore, more than once, in front a police officer. I can assure you that at least two of the things I just listed are against the law."

"Wait, are you a witch?" Hermione asked.

"Well, of course. How else would I recognize a spell?"she answered and turned to Draco. "By the way, it wasn't a very powerful one."

"I wasn't planning on killing you, just knock you down," he snapped.

"If I was recording that, you could be charged and arrested for contempt of authority. But for now, I'm just asking you to come with me to the station."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because of all the things I've listed before," the officer turned to Hermione. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are Hermione Granger, aren't you?"

"Yes, but how..." Hermione started.

"You're bloody famous! Harry Potter's best friend and brightest witch of her age. I knew I had recognized you from the newspaper's picture."

"I didn't know that there was much fuzz about us outside England," Hermione replied a bit flattered.

"There is, but that's not the point. You are a very smart person, so I'm just asking you to understand my position. If there was any other way for us to settle this situation, I would definitely suggest it, but my boss is sort of monitoring me and the standard procedure is to take you to the station. I honestly don't want to lose my job. Could you please come with me. It will take only five minutes. I promise," the officer explained.

"It's all right. We'll go with you. Perhaps you can explain us what happened here," Hermione smiled.

"I can't do that. This case is not in my department and I can't reveal any information. I'm sorry," the officer shrugged. "Come on, let' not waste any more of your time."

Hermione nodded and followed the woman to her car, when Draco spoke.

"Hey, what about me?" he walked toward Hermione. "I'm still bleeding because this crazy woman shot me! But just because she said you're bloody famous, you became her little friend. I'm not going anywhere."

"You attacked her first, Malfoy!" Hermione said exasperated. "It's just a scratch. One healing spell and you'll be just fine. Besides, it was your choice to come along. You know you can leave any time you want, but not now. She's a police officer. After we are done explaining why we were here you can go. I don't care, because I didn't ask you to stay with me and I definitely won't bear your childish tantrums."

Hermione turned to the car again, where the officer had already fixed the tire and was waiting for them. Hermione entered the car, but before she could close the door, Draco held it and sat by her side. He was clearly upset, but Hermione couldn't care less. She was actually hoping that he would leave as soon as they finished at the station.

"Officer, I just realized we hadn't asked your name," Hermione said.

"I'm Stefanie Bech," the woman replied. "And now that we are introducing ourselves, what's grumpy's name?"

"This grumpy boy next to me is Draco," Hermione answered.

"I'm not a boy and I'm still bleeding," Draco interfered angrily.

"You are such a baby," Hermione replied and with a flick of her wand she healed him. "Stop whining."

"You're incredibly insufferable, Granger," he answered.

"As I already said, it was your choice to come along," she crossed her arms.

"You two have some serious relationship issues to work out," Stefanie commented.

"Why the hell does everybody think we are dating?" Draco exclaimed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant as friends. You don't seem to have a healthy friendship."

"We had our moments," Draco said.

"We did?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yeah, like at the Yule Ball on our fourth year. You were with Krum and I decided not to say anything to ruin your night," he smirked.

"How lovely, Malfoy," she replied sarcastic.

"Okay, now it's your turn to say something good you did for me," he continued smirking.

"I testified on your trial. I thought you remembered. It's been no more than three months," she answered.

"Right and now I shall be grateful to you for the rest of my life, right?" he said bitterly.

"I don't expect you to," Hermione answered.

"I didn't ask you to do that."

"I did what I thought to be the right thing."

"I could've handled the situation alone. I don't need your pity," he said loudly.

"Okay, that's enough. Why don't you change the subject?" Stefanie interfered.

Hermione had an answer in the tip of her tongue, but she decided that it was best not to say anything. Draco kept silent and nobody said anything until the car stopped at the police station.

It wasn't a big building, it was probably a smaller station that took care of that specific neighbourhood. Stefanie took Draco and Hermione to her small table and asked them to explain everything while she started taking notes.

Hermione was the first to talk. She told Stefanie basically everything, even the part that Draco was running away.

"Are you sure you don't want to make any complaints about these men following you, Mr. Malfoy?" Stefanie asked after Hermione was finished.

"You can call me Draco, but no, I don't. I think they didn't follow me here, so I'm going to stay away from London for a while, they'll probably find somebody else to stalk," Draco answered.

"If that's what you want," the officer replied and turned to Hermione. "About your case Hermione, the only thing that I can say is that your parents' place caught fire about a week ago. The firefighters were able to get them out of the house alive and from what I heard they were taken to the nearest hospital, but I don't know how they are or even if they are still at the hospital. All I know is that they didn't come back to the place yet."

"It's okay. I'm already feeling better to know that they are alive. Can you tell us where is this hospital? Perhaps they can give me some clue to where my parents are," Hermione smiled.

"I can't give you the address. However, as I'm doing street rounds, I can drop you off there," Stefanie said.

"Thank you very much, Stefanie," Hermione's smiled grew even more.

"Do we really have to go with her?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.

"You're free now, Malfoy. If you want to go, this is the time to leave," Hermione replied.

"No, you did something for me when you testified in my favour. I don't want to be in debt with you, so I'll help you find your parents," he said and she looked at him surprised. "And I promise I'll try to behave."

Hermione smiled again and within a couple of minutes she and Draco were again at the car with Stefanie, but this time the conversation was lighter. Hermione was happy to be finally doing what she intended to do since Voldemort died and although Draco was coming with her, he had made a promise to behave and the first time he complained, she would definitely remind him of that.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated, once again, to Lu Mezenga, lovely BETA e to my friend Stefanie, 'cause none of my OCs would be fun enough if they weren't based in anyone but her. I do not own anything, queen Jo has all these rights. R&R :)_

**Chapter 6:**

As soon as the car stopped in front of the hospital, Draco opened the door and left the car. He was a bit dizzy, mostly because Stefanie made many curves in high speed. She had said that driving could be fun, but Draco couldn't agree less. Hermione left right after him. Her mood towards him was better. She was only ignoring Draco, which was better than arguing with him.

To their surprise, Stefanie also stepped out of the car and smiled at them.

"Let's go, then," she said and Hermione looked at her confused.

"Are you coming with us?" she asked.

"I'm almost done with my round and I thought that they might say more if an officer asks them," Stefanie answered.

Hermione shrugged and Draco frowned, he wasn't very fond of her, specially after she shot him. The three of them entered the hospital. The waiting room was full and there were no seats available. Apparently, everybody decided to be sick that day, which caused all the hospital staff, doctors and nurses, to be very busy running from side to side of the place.

Stefanie walked to the reception table, where a doctor was checking a patient's file just to call him a few seconds later. A man, who was probably a nurse, was sitting in front of a computer typing desperately something and talking on the phone at the same time.

"Excuse me," Stefanie said.

The nurse didn't even look up or said anything. He just raised his hand for a few moments as a sign for Stefanie to wait. She crossed her arms impatiently. The man put down the phone and kept typing, still ignoring Stefanie.

"I said, excuse me," she repeated and put her badge in front of his face.

The nurse looked up and faked a smile.

"Hi, how can I help you?" he said pretending to be interested.

"I need to access two patients' files. They were brought by the ambulance as their house caught fire last week," Stefanie explained.

"I'm sorry, but any patient's file is confidential," the nurse answered. "Only if you have a warrant, but if you did have one, you would've shown it already as it is the standard procedure."

"The warrant is about to be released," Stefanie lied. "But I thought that maybe I could've come first and get everything started. It was just a thought. However, we could gladly discuss the pack of splif cigarettes on your left pocket, while we wait my partner to come with the warrant. You do know that weed is illegal, right?"

"I'm sorry, lady, but I don't answer to empty threats. And yes, I know it is illegal, but I have medical license for it, so you can't arrest me for that. As I already said, no warrant, no access to the files," the man smirked.

E"Fair enough. How about this?" Stefanie leaned in so she was looking straight into his eyes. "Do you know Mr. Lewis? Yeah, I bet you do. He is your boss, the owner of this hospital. He also happens to be my parents' friend. One phone call and he won't be pleased to know that one of his employees is mistreating a police officer, specially if the same employee has already a criminal record and that you are stealing money from Mr. Lewis' office. You are not only going to be fired, but you are also being sued with great chances of going to jail. Is that what you want..." Stefanie looked at his name tag and smirked. "Andrew?"

"No one knows about the theft," Andrew whispered desperately. "The old man didn't even notice and I've been doing that for months. I have to raise my little sister and my wage is not enough for both of us."

"That's a really sad story, Andy. Can I call you Andy?" Stefanie smirked again. "Anyway, where can I get my files?"

"Come with me," he rolled his eyes and got up.

Stefanie followed him, so did Draco and Hermione that listened to their conversation very confused. However, Andrew stopped before he could reach the corridor and turned around.

"I'll take you, but they have to stay," he said to Stefanie pointing at Draco and Hermione.

"They are coming. Or should we talk about that phone call again, Andy?" Stefanie replied with her phone in her hand.

"Fine, this way," Andrew answered annoyed.

He turned back and started walking again. Stefanie went behind him and Draco and Hermione walked side by side behind them.

"I'm telling you Granger, she is crazy," Draco whispered to Hermione.

"No, she's not. She is just trying to help," Hermione replied.

"I don't trust her. We should leave while we still can," he continued.

"Malfoy, stop whining like a little bitch. It's very annoying," Hermione answered.

"Did you just swear? It must be your first time. I can't believe I just witnessed this. This trip was totally worth it now. How are you feeling? Less pure?" Draco mocked.

"Just shut up, will you?" Hermione said.

Draco didn't say anything else, he just smirked. Andrew stopped a little before the end of the hallway in front of a door. He got a key holder, chose a key and opened the door.

"Get in, get your files, get out. Don't bring me any trouble," he said and left.

Draco entered after Hermione and Stefanie, so he closed the door behind him. Stefanie had already turned on the lights and Draco found himself by Hermione's side looking everywhere in the room. It wasn't big, but there was enough space for the three of them, even though the whole room was filled with big grey drawers.

"Do you really know the owner? Or were you lying like you did when you said we were waiting for the warrant?" Draco asked Stefanie.

"Well, technically, I know Mr. Lewis. I mean, everyone in Melbourne heard of him at least once. But I never met him in person. However, I already saw Andrew. He was almost arrested for stealing his boss on his latest job. A friend of mine at the station handled his case, that's why he didn't recognize me. His former boss was going to sue him, but he put on that little show about his sister and the man dropped the charges," Stefanie explained. "I was mostly bluffing."

"You must be good at poker," Hermione replied.

"I manage myself," Stefanie smirked.

"What's poker?" Draco asked confused.

"Muggle game," Hermione answered.

"Let's see, then," Stefanie said walking around the drawers. "Hermione, your parents are still under the name Granger, right?"

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Okay, then come over here," Stefanie called.

Hermione went towards her with Draco walking behind her. Stefanie was standing in front of a drawer with the letter G printed on it.

"We just have to find the files," Stefanie said.

"Good grace we are wizards," Hermione replied. "Accio Mr. and Mrs. Granger's files."

The drawer opened furiously and 2 files flew to Hermione's hands. The girl opened Mrs. Granger's file first and then she looked over her father's. Her parents had arrived at the hospital about a week ago. Her mother had a few burns over her left arm, because she escaped from the house trying to help Mr. Granger. Thankfully, the burns weren't deep enough and the doctors could heal her without any trouble. Her father, on the other hand, inhaled more smoke and he passed out, which made Mrs. Granger try to drag him out of the place. However, they were both fine and they had been discharged four days before Hermione and Draco arrived in Melbourne.

"I can recognize them, Hermione," Stefanie said looking at their pictures. "I wasn't assigned for their case, but I was with my partner when he interrogated your parents."

"Did they say what happened? Or where they were planning to go?" Hermione asked.

"They said something about going to Sydney and that they didn't have any idea of what could've caused the fire. They wouldn't be able to know, anyway. They were asleep and the fire started in the middle of the night. The firefighters said the fire started from the kitchen, but they couldn't find the trigger. The case was closed as an accident," Stefanie explained.

"Do you think that there is more to the story?" Draco asked.

"Probably. It seemed just odd, you know. The lack of evidence from what could've caused the fire made me think and I believe that there is witchcraft behind it somehow," Stefanie answered.

"Do you think someone is trying to kill them?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I'm sorry," Stefanie answered.

"You said that they mentioned going to Sydney. I think we should go there and keep looking," Hermione said.

"I have some friends in Sydney. I'll send them the photos. They might help," Stefanie said taking the photos from the files.

"Thanks. I'll go with Draco to Sydney and you can contact us if you find anything," Hermione replied.

"You're welcome. But it is kind of my job," Stefanie smiled. "Now, let's get out of here."

Draco opened the door and let Hermione and Stefanie leave first. As they walked back to the waiting room, they noticed it was all too quiet. Stefanie slowed her pace and grabbed her gun pointing it to the front.

"Get your wands. We might need them," she said.

Draco and Hermione were also in alert. They held their wands up and walked side by side, letting Stefanie lead the way. As they entered the waiting room, they were surprised to see everybody still there, but they were frozen. It seemed that time had stopped.

"Someone jinxed this place," Stefanie said.

"I've never seen a spell like that," Hermione replied.

"Then we are really screwed," Draco commented.

They walked slowly to the middle of the room, looking around. Something was really out of place.

The first red light crossed the room and passed right by Draco's side, missing him for very little. None of them had much time to turn around and react to the three man casting spells at them. The duel began and most of the spells cast fell on the frozen people around the room. Hermione could finally hit one of the men, but his fall made Draco lose his attention and another man took advantage of it. However, Hermione, who was close enough from him, pulled him towards her and he fell on top of her a second before a green light passed them.

"He must be alive!" the third man screamed to his friend.

"Come on!" Stefanie called, getting close to the exit door. "Let's get out of here!"

Draco rolled to the floor and he helped Hermione to get up, while the men kept casting spells on them. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him to the exit. While she led him, he tried to protect them. Stefanie opened the door and they finally left the hospital.

"To the car!" Stefanie screamed at them.

Hermione and Draco entered in the back seat, while Stefanie sat in front of the wheel. The three men were right after them, when Stefanie hit the gas as fast as she could.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated, once again, to Lu Mezenga, lovely BETA e to my friend Stefanie, 'cause none of my OCs would be fun enough if they weren't based in anyone but her. I do not own anything, queen Jo has all these rights. R&R :)_

**Chapter 7:**

"What the hell was that?" Stefanie said loudly once they were far from the hospital.

"I can't believe they found me here," Draco exclaimed.

"Were those the men the same ones who have been following you?" Hermione asked and Draco nodded.

"Are you guys okay?" Stefanie asked looking at them through the reviewer mirror.

"I'm fine," Hermione answered. "How about you, Malfoy?"

"Granger, I think you just saved my life," Draco replied. "So, I guess I'm all right, considering the possibilities."

"You're welcome," Hermione smirked. "Stefanie, where are we going?"

"I'm taking us to a safe place. It's outside town, but distance won't be a big problem for us. Besides, I've been trying to find time to visit my brother," she answered.

"Your brother? Are you sure he won't mind?" Hermione asked.

"No, he'll be glad to help the great Hermione Granger."

"Is it far?" Draco asked. "I don't want to be inside the car longer than I have to."

"It's very far, but we can apparate there. It's easier. I just have to take the car to the closest station. I hope that those guys are not following us," Stefanie answered.

"Malfoy, are you sure that those men are the exact same men you saw following you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I just don't understand. I mean, I thought that if I used muggle ways, they would lose track of me," he answered.

"True, but you used your wand this morning. Perhaps they are tracking your wand," Hermione said. "I don't know. It seems impossible to do that, but I've never seen that kind of magic we saw at the hospital. It's so frustrating."

"Me neither, but do you want to know what gives me some relief on these troubled times?" Draco smirked.

"What could that possibly be?" Hermione asked.

"By now, Potter and Weasley already noticed you are missing. Although Weasley is slow, I bet that he has already put the pieces together. I mean, he saw me at your place. So, he is probably very furious to know that you ran away with me. Oh Merlin! What would I give to see his face," he laughed.

"I did not run away with you," Hermione replied angrily.

"Whatever you say. I just wish they didn't put the entire ministry after you," Draco smirked.

"Yeah, me too," Hermione mumbled and Stefanie stopped the car.

"Wait for me outside. I'll meet you in five minutes," Stefanie said when Draco and Hermione left the car.

Stefanie entered the police's parking lot with the car, while Draco and Hermione sat on one of the benches in front of the building.

"Are you sure we should still trust her?" Draco asked.

"She has been nice to us and we wouldn't be closer to find my parents if it wasn't for her. I don't think we would have much chance against those guys if we were alone," Hermione answered.

"I guess you're right. But I would like to thank you, specifically, because if you hadn't pulled me, I would've died."

"I can't believe that you are actually thanking me. I bet this your first thank you ever," Hermione laughed and Draco looked at her a little cranky. "Fine, you're welcome, but you weren't supposed to fall on me. You're heavy, you know?"

"It's the muscles," Draco smirked and Hermione punched his arm playfully.

"You hit like a girl, Granger."

"I am a girl, twat."

"Oh yes, you're right! I just noticed you have boobs. Not bad, Granger," Draco mocked.

"Stop looking at my boobs, you pervert," Hermione whined.

"Come on, Granger, don't be such a prude," Draco smiled and started tickling her.

"Stop, Malfoy, let me go," Hermione said between laughters, while she tried to get off of Draco's grip.

"All right, lovebirds," Stefanie suddenly appeared.

Draco let go of Hermione and the girl wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Are we going now?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but we need to find a place where no one will see us apparating," Stefanie replied. "Let's go."

Draco, Hermione and Stefanie walked down the street until they found an empty dead end street. They joined hands and Stefanie apparated with them into a dark alley.

"Is this it?" Draco asked.

"Oh yes, sure. This is where my brother lives, just don't notice the mess and the dirt around the place," Stefanie said sarcastically. "Of course not! We need to walk a couple more blocks and we'll be there."

"We need to walk again?" Draco complained.

"Please, tell me you weren't expecting us to apparate at my brother's living room. During the war all wizards, all over the world, put protection on their places," Stefanie replied.

"Stop complaining and start using your dear muscles," Hermione mocked.

Draco rolled his eyes and started walking behind Hermione and Stefanie. I didn't take more than 20 minutes for them to get to Stefanie's brother's place. It was the top floor of a tall building. They took the elevator and soon Stefanie was knocking on the door.

"Stef, I can't believe you actually came," a tall, thin, young man said hugging her. "I thought you were joking on the phone."

"Hi, Frederick. These are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. They are kind of in trouble, so I'm helping them," Stefanie replied.

"The Hermione Granger?" Frederick asked examining Hermione from head to toe. "You're much prettier in person than in the newspaper's photo."

"Thank you," Hermione replied blushing. "I hope we are not bothering you or anything."

"No, not at all. It's a great honour, actually. All wizards and witches are grateful to you and Harry Potter," he replied.

"We had much more help than you think," Hermione smiled.

"Thank Merlin, it is all over, right?" he smiled too. "Now, please come in."

They entered the apartment and Frederick led them to the living room, where they sat on the couches.

"So, are you hungry? Because I was about to make lunch," Frederick said.

"Great, I'm starving," Stefanie mocked.

"Are you at least telling me what's going on?" Frederick asked.

"The less you know the better," Stefanie answered. "What are you still doing here? I thought you were making lunch!"

"Fine, I hope you like lasagne, because that's all I have in the fridge," he got up and went to the kitchen.

"I'll call some of my contacts and send the photos to see if they can give me any information. Do you need anything?" Stefanie got up too.

"I'm fine," Hermione asnwered.

"I guess we are just going to wait for lunch," Draco said.

"Okay, then," Stefanie replied. "Make yourself at home. You can turn on the TV or use the computer if you want to."

"Thanks Stefanie, for everything," Hermione said.

Stefanie smiled and left too. Hermione and Draco put their backpacks on the floor and laid back on the couch.

"I've been thinking," Hermione started after a small moment of awkward silence.

"That's new," Draco replied sarcastically.

"Can't you think of anyone who wants to find you? Like your mother or your father, for example."

"My mother wouldn't hire anyone to get me like that. She would try a different approach, I'm sure. My father is doomed for the rest of his life, he does not have the right to want to find me, not after everything he has done."

"You do know that his trial is within a couple of weeks, right?"

"Yes, I was in London that day because I was almost deciding if I was going to see him in Azkaban," Draco said.

"And were you going to see him?"

"I guess I was, but I would've probably regret it. I'm glad I came, though."

"You are?"

"Yes, it's nice to do something different."

"And do you know what you are going to do after we go back?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea," he replied. "You?"

"I'm going back to Hogwarts to finish my studies, you know?"

"I guess I couldn't expect any different from you, right? But it's not a bad idea. I mean, for me. Finish my studies, take some time to figure out what to do later," Draco looked at Hermione.

"I can talk to Professor McGonagal if you want to."

"You don't need to. If I make the decision to go back to school, I'll talk to her myself, okay?"

"Sure, I'm sorry if I hurt your ego," Hermione mocked.

"You're not as funny as you think, Granger."

"And you are not as bad as you think, Malfoy," Hermione replied.

"Lunch is ready, people!" Frederick called before Draco could answer.

They both got up and went to the kitchen. Stefanie took a couple of minutes to join them, but she had already put people she knew to look for Hermione's parents and she seemed very confident. After lunch, Hermione taught Draco how to use the TV and they ended up watching a film together with Stefanie. When the sun began to set, Frederick had to leave to meet some of his college friends, but he left the pizzeria's number just in case. A couple of hours later they ordered pizza and Draco was amazed when he tasted it. After dinner, Hermione and Stefanie decided to teach Draco how to play poker and while Draco and Stefanie set the table, Hermione decided to take a shower.

"You like her, don't you?" Stefanie asked after she was sure Hermione wouldn't walk back to the living room.

"Who? Granger?" Draco asked.

"Don't play dumb. I can see by the way you look at her," Stefanie continued.

"Fine. I don't exactly like her, but since I saw her being tortured by my aunt, I can't think of her as someone inferior than me. It's weird, because I was raised to hate people like her, but I don't, not any more. And since the day she showed up with her friends at my place, things changed. The way they fought for each other and she was so brave to go through torture to help her friends. I wish I had someone who would do that kind of things for me. And as much as I hate to admit, I envy her friends to have her. But don't tell her I said that. My reputation would be just gone, okay?" Draco blurted.

"Okay, but you should tell her that one day, you know?" Stefanie replied.

"If I'm courageous enough, maybe I will," he said.

Stefanie just nodded. They set the table and the cards and waited for Hermione. When the girl got to the room, Stefanie was in the middle of the explanation. So, they played for the rest of the night, with Draco losing every match. Time passed and they didn't even notice. Hermione was the first to leave the table. Draco and Stefanie decided to stay up for a little more.

"Good night for you, then," Hermione said leaving to the hallway.

"Granger, wait," Draco went after her.

"What is it?" she said in the middle of a yawn.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm truly sorry for everything. I know it sounds random and it is, but it couldn't wait longer. I am grateful for your help and if you ever need anything, you can ask me, because I'd be glad to help too," he said.

"I forgive you. Actually, I had forgave you three months ago. I just hadn't told you that, but I think that my testimony on your trial was a hell of a big clue, right?" she smiled. "And about this promise you just made, I will go after you if I need to."

"As if you need any help. I mean, you're Hermione Granger," he mocked.

"You are helping me. Kind of. With my parents, you know?"

"Then, you are welcome, Granger," he smirked.

"Good night, Malfoy," Hermione replied going to the guest room while Draco got back to the living room.

However, what Hermione found in the guests room wasn't a comfy bed, but someone waiting in the dark for her. She didn't have time to react. Manly hands grabbed her and forced her a piece of cloth in her nose. In a few seconds, she was unconscious and the man apparated with her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated, once again, to Lu Mezenga, lovely BETA e to my friend Stefanie, 'cause none of my OCs would be fun enough if they weren't based in anyone but her. I do not own anything, queen Jo has all these rights. R&R :)_

Chapter 8:

Draco woke up the next morning with the sun on his face. He mumbled something to himself and stretched. Draco had taken the couch, while Hermione took the guest room. Stefanie had to go home for the night because she had some thing to set in her apartment, late bills were one of them. However, she promised to come back. Frederick got back a little after Hermione went to bed. He joined his sister and Draco for no longer than an hour at their improvised poker table, until they were too tired to keep playing. Both guys went to bed and Stefanie apparated home, without noticing she was able to do that and forgetting that the place was supposed to be protected with anti-apparition spells.

"Good morning, mate," Frederick appeared at the living room all dressed up.

"What time is it?" Draco sat on the couch.

"Almost eight," Frederick answered getting his keys on the coffee table.

"Are you going somewhere?" Draco asked.

"I have to go to college. My classes start in about half an hour. I went to the grocery store nearby and bought some food for your breakfast. Stefanie should be here in a couple of minutes," Frederick walked to the door. "Good luck with whatever trouble you are into."

"Thanks, mate," Draco replied. "Just one more thing before you go. Where can I find towels, so I can take a shower?"

"There are some fresh towels on the closet beneath the sink," Frederick answered with the door opened. "Bye."

"Goodbye," Draco replied.

Frederick left and Draco got up. He went to the bathroom and took a long relieving shower. Draco had gotten used to sleeping in uncomfortable beds since he left his house as he stopped by many cheap hotels. However, the couch was too much for him. His back was hurt and for the first time in a long time he wished he was the Malfoy Manor. He got dressed and met Stefanie, who had just arrived, at the living room.

"Good morning, Draco. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"I would've slept better on the floor. That couch is horrible," he answered.

"Someone is very grumpy today. How do you live with so much bitterness?"

"I manage," Draco shrugged. "So, did you hear from any of your friends?"

"Not yet, but I think it's a bit early for anything. So I'm not worried, and you shouldn't be either. You guys can go to Sidney today. I don't think you are in danger any more."

"I hope you are right," Draco replied.

"Where is Hermione? Is she still asleep?" Stefanie asked.

"Yes, how weird. I thought she would be the first to wake up."

"Why don't you wake her up while I set the table for breakfast?" Stefanie suggested.

"All right."

Draco went to the guest's room. The door was closed. He knocked, but there was no answer. He slightly opened the door. It was all dark inside, but he saw the figure of someone lying on the bed. However, he couldn't see her face because the sheet were over her head.

"Granger," he called. "Wake up. We are making breakfast. We'll wait for you at the kitchen, but don't take too long. We have to go to Sidney, remember?"

The sheets moved a little bit and Draco took it as Hermione hearing him. He went back to the kitchen and helped Stefanie to set the table.

"Was she still in bed?" Stefanie asked when they sat across each other while they waited for Hermione.

"Yes, but I thought she had woken up when I called," Draco replied. "I'll go there again."

He got up and went back again to the guest's room. Draco opened the door furiously and turned on the lights.

"All right, Granger! It's time to get your lazy ass to the kitchen, so we can have breakfast and then we can finally go back to your search. You have parents to find today, Granger. Isn't that what you came here for?" he said loudly.

Draco walked to the bed and pulled the sheets from the bed. However, he did not find Hermione there. He found a pile of pillows settled to look like a body under the sheets. The pillows were also enchanted to move, so whoever looked at it would think that there was a real person sleeping in there.

"Very funny, Granger," Draco shouted angrily. "But we don't have time to play."

He turned around expecting to see her standing at the door laughing at his face. Hermione wasn't there, though. Draco left and knocked on the bathroom's door.

"Granger!" he called. "Are you in there?"

There was no answer once again. Draco, then, opened the door, but the bathroom was also empty.

"What's going on?" Stefanie approached Draco.

She had heard him screaming and the noise of the door being opened and decided to check if everything was okay.

"Where is she?" Draco was starting to get desperate.

He left a confused Stefanie standing in the middle of the hallway and started opening every door he saw in front of him.

"Granger!" he called each time he entered in a different room.

The apartment wasn't big though and within a minute or so, Draco had looked all over the place. There was no sign of Hermione. The last place Draco looked was the kitchen and when Stefanie got to him, he was almost losing it.

"Draco, calm down," she said.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to do that if Hermione is missing? If she had gone somewhere to buy anything nearby, she wouldn't enchant her bed to look like she was sleeping! I would've heard the door opening if she had left the apartment. She would've said something," Draco started talking very fast.

"Draco, stop!" Stefanie tried to interrupt him.

"I mean, I can't believe I lost her right under my nose! Merlin! What if those men got to her? It's all my fault! I shouldn't have come with her. I put her in danger. And now she is only Merlin knows where and whoever took her might be doing only Merlin knows what. Besides, her stupid friends probably have put the whole British Ministry of Magic after her and probably me too. Oh Merlin. They are going to kill me because Granger is freaking missing!" he continued ignoring Stefanie.

He was so lost on his own thoughts, that Draco didn't notice Stefanie filling a bucket with cold water. So, she got him completely off guard when she threw it all on him.

"Draco! Chill out!" Stefanie yelled. "No pun intended."

He was soaking wet and a pool of water had already formed around him.

"Now, take a deep breath," she continued with her command voice and he obeyed. "Good, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for freaking out like that. But you didn't have to throw water at me," Draco replied.

"Be glad it was just the water. My other option was to hex you," Stefanie smirked.

"How the hell did Granger go missing? I though this place was protected with spells," Draco said sitting at the table settle for breakfast.

"It is, no one can apparate in or out," Stefanie sat in front of him.

"Wait, last night, how did you go home?" Draco asked.

"I apparated," Stefanie answered.

"From here?"

"From... Damn it. I apparated from here and today I apparated in the living room. How did I not notice?"

"So, it's safe to say that whoever took Hermione broke the protection spells," Draco said, but he was still angry for not noticing it. "How did we not notice it?"

"Okay, calm down and let's try to think clearly, all right?" Stefanie said and Draco nodded. "Good, now eat something while we think this through."

Draco obeyed Stefanie, but his mind was going crazy with so many thoughts. He started eating a bagel, while Stefanie was talking, but he wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying.

"If you apparated last night, it means that they probably took Granger before you left," Draco interrupted Stefanie.

"You're right," Stefanie said.

However, before she could continue, they were interrupted by a flying object that crossed the window and fell on Draco's lap.

"What was that?" Stefanie asked.

"It's a letter," Draco answered examining the envelope. "And it is addressed to me."

"Open it, then."

Draco opened the envelope carefully, but there wasn't more than a simple letter inside. He took the paper and read it:

_Dear Draco,_

_I am deeply sorry to have my first contact with you by a stupid letter. However, I am sure that we will meet eventually. Actually, sooner than you think._

_I am also sorry to be the one to bring you bad news, but I thought you would have come to me willingly. However, one thing my men do not know is the art of persuasion and subtlety._

_I bet that by now you are wondering where your little friend is. Hermione Granger, isn't that her name? She is even kind of cute, but she is not the type of person you should be befriending, according to your parents._

_Anyway, if you want to see her again, you must show up at the Green Hill warehouse today at noon. The place is a little bit outside Canberra. Ask your officer friend. She knows where it is._

_Come wandless and alone. Otherwise, Hermione will suffer more than she already is._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Liz Sven._

"Who the hell is Liz Sven?" Stefanie asked.

"I have no idea, but she's got Granger and she is the one who put people after me," Draco answered. "So, where can I find the Green Hill warehouse?"

"Are you honestly thinking of going?"

"Of course! This woman wants to find me and I'm not risking Granger's life."

"But you're risking yours," Stefanie pointed out.

"Not exactly. If they wanted me dead, they would've done it already. They had enough opportunities and they didn't take them," Draco replied.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you," Stefanie stated.

"It's written that I should go alone. I'm not putting another person in danger."

"I'm a police officer. I can get these bastards. Besides I can go behind you. They won't even notice me. If anything happens and I get caught or something, you can simply say that you didn't know I had followed you," Stefanie said and Draco tried to disagree. "No, I don't care if you don't want to put me or Hermione in danger. I'm old enough to make a decision and handle its consequences. I'm going too. End of the story."

"All right. All right, but I need something for defence. Do you know any protection spells to put on a person?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm not as good as Hermione. However, you can take my gun. The letter only says wandless, there is nothing about not bringing any other kind of weapon," Stefanie said.

"It's a good idea. How about this: I go in alone with your gun. You follow me, but you have to take both our wands. I get Hermione out of there and you meet her at the exit. Then you take her to a safe place, or hospital, if she is injured," Draco explained his plan.

"What about you?"

"I'll manage," he shrugged.

"Draco, I can't let you do that. We can think of something else. I can help you to take out these people," Stefanie said.

"No, let me handle my problems. It's time for me to learn how to face them," Draco said seriously. "That is the plan, are you okay with it or not?"

"I'm with you," Stefanie replied.

"Good."

"Now what?"

"Now, we wait."


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated, once again, to Lu Mezenga, lovely BETA e to my friend Stefanie, 'cause none of my OCs would be fun enough if they weren't based in anyone but her. I do not own anything, queen Jo has all these rights. R&R :)_

**Chapter 9:**

"All right. Are you ready?" Draco asked Stefanie.

"Sure, you?" she got up from the couch.

Draco nodded and stood on his feet. They were both standing in the middle of the living room trying to think if they had forgotten anything. It was almost noon and Draco was already anxious, but he was trying his best not to show it. He was just wishing that everything would go according to his plan, so nobody needed to get hurt.

Draco had hidden Stefanie's gun under his shirt and really hoped he wouldn't have to used it. Stefanie, on the other hand, was ready to use any kind of violence. As a police officer, even for no longer than fours years, she had already fought with the _bad guys _and she knew that sometimes the only way to stop them was with the use of force. Besides, she was already thinking of some way she could help Draco without compromising his plan to rescue Hermione. She didn't want to let him do it all alone. Although she was just a little bit older than him, she felt kind of responsible. However,

Draco was too stubborn and not willing to accept any help other than he had already established for her. That was the main reason why he denied every idea Stefanie had, saying that he should take care of the problem himself.

"But that's bullshit!" Stefanie exclaimed after the tenth time he turned her ideas down.

Draco just shrugged and let Stefanie complain as much as she wanted. He knew what he had to do and he had decided not to let anyone else get hurt because of him. It was a new thing for him to start thinking about others before himself, but he was getting used to it. It was his new life and Draco was determined to change.

"Now, don't forget the plan," he said before they apparate together near the Green Hills warehouse.

"I won't."

"And don't ruin the plan with some stupid idea you had to save my life or something, you hear?"

"I won't, but I'm not planning your funeral either," Stefanie replied.

"Thanks," Draco smirked.

"I still think you are an idiot for doing this alone."

"I didn't ask your opinion about that."

"And as the older person here I feel that it is my responsibility to make sure you won't get hurt," Stefanie crossed her arms.

"I still don't care," Draco rolled his eyes.

"I mean, I know that I said I would help, but I think I'm not keeping my word in the right way," she continued.

"You'll be helping even more if you just shut up and take us to the place already."

"If we didn't have to save Hermione, I would stay and argue."

"Then, thank Merlin someone kidnapped Granger!" Draco said sarcastically. "Now, let's go!"

Stefanie rolled her eyes and grabbed Draco's arm. They apparated and Draco was shocked to see him in a cave.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Draco asked.

"No, but we don't want them to see me. You were told to go alone, remember?" Stefanie replied.

"Fine, but where are we?"

"This a cave used by hikers to rest and get away from the sun if it's too hot. These people use the old road to hike. The warehouse is only a couple of miles away from here, but as you were expected to go alone, I thought it would be more prudent if I apparate with you somewhere they couldn't see us. Come here," Stefanie explained walking towards the cave's exit. "Do you see the old road on the ground?" Draco nodded. "If you keep going towards that rock," she pointed to him to the east. "You'll find the Green Hills warehouse. I think you should apparate near the rock and keep walking. You'll find it in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Okay, are you staying here?"

"Just for a while. I'll give you some leverage first and in a few minutes I'll apparate nearer the warehouse to get Hermione out of there. Isn't that the plan?" Stefanie answered.

"Sure, if anything happens and I take too long to get out, you are allowed to intervene and save

Hermione. _Only her. Don't _worry about me," he said seriously.

"Fine," Stefanie sighed. "Goodbye, Draco."

"Merlin, Stefanie, I'm not heading to my execution," he said.

"You don't know that!" she spat.

"Neither do you, but thanks anyway for keeping the positive thought," he smirked.

"Whatever. Just hurry up, we don't have much time to waste."

"Don't do anything stupid, please," he replied before apparating with a pop.

Draco appeared next to the big rock almost in the middle of the road and started walking towards the direction Stefanie pointed him. It was a really hot day and the sun in the sky was making his sweat like crazy. After a couple of minutes following the road, he finally found the warehouse.

It was an abandoned building and it seemed that it would go down at any minute. The front door wasn't locked, but it was quite heavy. Draco had to put some effort to open it. He entered the building and the door shut loudly behind him, making the whole room go dark.

"_Great, now everyone knows I'm here," _he thought angrily about the noise of the door.

Draco took a few seconds to get his eyes used to the darkness. The warehouse was, as far as Draco could see, empty and it seemed bigger from the outside. After examining the place for a while, Draco could identify two stairs, one going up and another going down. He had to choose which way he was going to go, but before he decided to go up, Draco took a moment to think better. Whoever was in that building already knew he was there. He doubted they would make things easy. Besides, he didn't want to look like a fool if he started looking for Hermione like dizzy bug. It would be easier for them to get him if he wondered around a place he didn't know well. So, he made his choice.

"I'm here! Let Hermione go!" he screamed as loud as he could stepping a little further into the room.

It took a few seconds for something to happen. A light in the middle of the place lit up and lightened something beneath it. Draco looked closer and saw Hermione sitting on a chair. Her hands and her feet were strongly tied by ropes. Her hair was messier than the usual, one of her eyes were swollen, but they were both shut. Her head was pending on her left shoulder, because of the unconsciousness, which was making a drop of blood roll down her face. Hermione looked terrible and Draco realized she had been tortured by muggle and magical ways. However, her chest was still coming up and down slowly and Draco thanked she wasn't dead.

"Hermione," he called her.

He walked up to her as quickly, but before he could reach her, a man appeared from the dark and stood in front of her.

"What did you do to her?" he asked.

"We did nothing but our job," the man answered with a strong Russian accent.

"And your job is to torture people?" Draco continued.

"No, our job is to obey the boss' orders. It was pretty clear to us that we should make her talk," the man replied and pointed his head to Hermione.

"She doesn't know anything," Draco replied.

"Let's just agree to disagree. All we did to her was give some incentive to talk, that's all," the man smirked.

"Fine, let her go, then. You had your fun with her and you already have what you want. I'm here, without my wand and alone. Nobody else need to get hurt," Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'd think twice about that," another voice, with Russian accent as well, said entering the building.

Once again, the door shut loudly behind Draco. He turned on his feet and saw a second man walking towards him holding something that couldn't stop moving.

"Hey, Yurik, look what I found outside," the second man continued.

"Isn't that fun, Boris? You caught the nosy police officer and brought her to the party," Yurik said still smirking. "I thought, Mr. Malfoy, that Miss Sven was pretty clear in the letter. It said to come alone. We'll have to do something about that."

"No, I came alone. I swear, she must have followed me or something," Draco tried lying, but those men didn't seem stupid.

"Look at him, Yurik. He thinks we are idiots," Boris replied with a laughter.

Draco turned to Boris once more while the man was talking. He looked at Stefanie, who had stopped struggling, and she moved her lips as she tried to tell him something. The only words Draco could understand was _gun on three _and that was enough for him to get her idea. Stefanie counted to three without making any noise. When she got to three, she kicked Boris in his groins with her foot and he let her go. At the same time, Draco pulled out Stefanie's gun and shot Yurik. He was so nervous that he fired almost every bullet and the man fell dead on the ground. He turned to Stefanie and he saw her making sure Boris wouldn't wake up after she hexed him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I've been better," she smiled weakly.

They walked towards Hermione, who was starting to wake up after all the noise Draco did with the gun. The walked over Yurik and Stefanie took a look at the dead man.

"Nice aiming," she mocked. "For a first time."

"Thanks, but can you help me here, please?" he replied already kneeling on the floor next to Hermione.

"Draco?" the witch asked weakly looking up at him. "I haven't said anything, I swear," she started to cry.

"It's all right, Hermione. We are going to get you out of here and you'll be all right. I promise you," Draco replied.

"Here, let me help," Stefanie said getting a knife from one of her boots.

Draco stepped away and let Stefanie cut the ropes, setting Hermione free.

"I'll carry you," Draco said.

"You don't have to. I can try to walk," she replied and he knew she was just being proud and stubborn.

Hermione took his hand and he helped her to get up. She leaned on Stefanie and Draco standing between them, but she was too weak to go as fast as they needed.

"Sorry, Granger, we don't have time for this," Draco said and picked her up in bridal style.

"I don't want to be carried," Hermione complained weakly. "I can walk Malfoy."

"No, you can't. Now, please, stay still, I'm trying yo take us to the door. If I drop you, it will be all your fault," he replied.

"You're incredibly annoying," she rolled her eyes.

"I've been called worse," he smiled.

They walked to the door. However, Draco grabbed the doorknob at the same time Stefanie did. Everything started to spin and they fell on a dark room. Hermione fell besides Draco and he helped her to get up.

"It was a portkey! Where are we?" Stefanie asked, but Draco was too busy recognizing the place to answer her.

_A/N: This chapter couldn't be revised by my lovely BETA, but I tried to do my best, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Thanks for reading :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated, once again, to Lu Mezenga, lovely BETA e to my friend Stefanie, 'cause none of my OCs would be fun enough if they weren't based in anyone but her. I do not own anything, queen Jo has all these rights. R&R :)_

**Chapter 10:**

"Stefanie, get up quickly," Draco turned to her as he held Hermione. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

Stefanie stood up and ran to his side.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Get your wand prepared," Draco replied. "If anything happens, do not hesitate."

Stefanie gave him his own wand and pointed hers to nowhere specific.

"Why are we here?" Hermione whispered weakly looking at Draco.

She had recognized the room. Draco thought she would've blocked her memory from that place as a traumatic distress.

"Where are we?" Stefanie asked again.

"I apologize for not walking in with you by the front door," Draco said sarcastically. "But be welcomed to the Malfoy Manor."

"We are at your house?" she asked confused and amazed at the same time.

"Yes, that's why we need to get out of here fast. This doesn't sound right and we need to take Granger to a hospital, she can barely stand up on her own," Draco replied.

"Get out of here? But you just arrived," a voice echoed through the room. "I'm sorry, Draco, but this is a family business and your despicable friends are not allowed to hear the conversation. Expelliarmus!"

A blue light flew through the room and hit Stefanie, who hit her head on the wall and fell on the ground unconscious. Another blue light flew as well, but this time it hit Hermione, who fell on the ground and weak as she was, another cut opened on her head when she hit the floor and the blood started to roll down her face.

The big chandelier of the room lit up and the figure of Lucius Malfoy appeared at the top of the stairs. He didn't look like the man Narcissa had visited in Azkaban. He had just shaved and his hair wasn't dirty any more. Looking at him at that moment no one would say he had just escaped from prison.

"Father," Draco greeted him, "Last time I heard about you, you were in jail. Did you feel like taking a fresh air?" Draco looked at him.

"You always had some sense of humour, Draco," Lucius smirked. "But, no. I realised that my time in that place had come to an end. Can you imagine how delighted I am to see my son again? The prodigy boy has finally returned home. However, I must say I am quite disappointed with you."

"What did I do this time? It has always been my fault, hasn't it?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I thought I had taught you better," Lucius started.

"You mean you thought you had tortured me better," Draco mumbled to himself.

"When Liz told me she used the mudblood to get to you, I couldn't help, but feel ashamed."

"That's new!" Draco exclaimed sarcastically. "When were you actually not ashamed of me? I mean, all my life I tried so hard to make you proud and when you screwed up, I had to take care of my mother and do a task for the Dark Lord so I could save this family."

"A task that, if I may add, you failed to accomplish," Lucius said haughtily.

"Then, I should have let him kill you. It wouldn't make any difference. Voldemort was a fool and so was everyone else who followed him, including you and me," Draco said.

"Don't you dare talk about the Dark Lord like that in front of me!" Lucius yelled walking down the stairs and approaching Draco.

"Sure, father, because you miss him so much, don't you? He was such an example to follow. Our lives would've been _so _much better if he had won," Draco continued with sarcasm.

"What happened to you, Draco?" Lucius looked at his son. "Remember when you were younger? You once told me I was your hero. I taught you how to fly, I gave you your first broom. I even put you in the quidditch team at school! You used to be such a wonderful child. I wonder what could've happened," Lucius finished looking at Hermione's unconscious body and Draco followed his father's gaze.

"Don't put Hermione on this mess. It's not her fault and she did not deserve what those men did to her," Draco replied. "Do you really want to know what happened, father? I grew up. I understood everything that happened and I made up my mind on my own. I still cannot believe I used to be like that. A little brat who knew nothing," Draco wiped the tears away from his eyes. "A little brat who thought he couldn't be himself because his father wouldn't approve. But I'm done with that, father. I'm going to do something good out of my life."

"And what are you planning to do?" Lucius replied harshly. "Go back to school? Finish your studies? Have a job? Be like everyone else?"

"Maybe I will. I wouldn't mind being just another person in the world. I wouldn't mind being just normal," Draco replied, letting the tears roll down his face, even though he hated showing weakness in front of his father.

"Here's the news, Draco!" Lucius yelled. "You can't want that, because you are _not _just another one! You are the Malfoys' heir! You have a position to maintain. You can't give up on that!"

"Yes, I can and I will. Once you are back to Azkaban, I'll burn this house to the ground. I'm going to give my mother a better life than you ever did," Draco yelled back.

"I'm not going to jail again. You better get used to me here, and forget your stupid little plan. You're burning my Manor only over my dead body!" Lucius continued yelling.

"I'll kill you myself, then," Draco said and Lucius slapped him hard across the face.

"I am still your father and I am still the owner of the house, boy!"

"You may be the owner of this place, but you are definitely not my father anymore," Draco replied and Lucius raised his hand once again.

"Lucius!" Narcissa called before he could slap Draco once more.

Draco looked up and his mother came rushing down the stairs. He ran to her and she hugged him.

"Thank Merlin, you are finally home, sweetheart," Narcissa said smiling at Draco. "I missed you so much and I was so worried. Where have you been?"

"I'm fine, mother. What about you? Did he hurt you?" Draco pointed at Lucius.

"No! Your father has returned home to restore our family. Come on, Draco, let's start over," Narcissa stood beside Lucius.

"No, mother. He is lying to you again. Please, believe me and help me send him back to Azkaban. He did nothing, but to ruin us!" Draco looked at his mother.

"Draco, he is your father!" Narcissa replied.

"What did you do to her?" Draco screamed with Lucius. "Did you put her under the Imperius curse?"

"I did nothing. Your mother wants the same thing that I do. You are the one refusing to reunite your family," Lucius answered.

"I'm not letting you do this. I'm not coming back to the living hell that I had in this place. You were a fucking dictator, but now you are just a no one. You are _not _coming back," Draco yelled.

"I _am _already back, boy! So, you better accept it or else," Lucius pointed to Stefanie and Hermione's bodies on the floor with his wand. "They won't leave this place alive!"

"Then, neither will you!" Draco answered pointing his wand to his father's chest.

"Will you really kill your own father?" a woman's voice echoed in the room.

Draco looked at the top the stairs and there was a tall woman with curly light brown hair and dark brown eyes coming down towards them.

"Hello, Draco. We finally meet," the woman said.

She seemed to be 10 years younger than his parents, but she looked more respectful than them and she had a Russian accent just like the two men who were after him.

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

"I'm Lizvetta Sven, but you can call me Liz," she approached Draco and reached out her hand. "I'm an old friend of your father."

"Why haven't I never seen you?" Draco crossed his arms without shaking hands with her.

"Let's just say that we didn't want to draw much attention. Lucius has always been very kind to me during tough times," Liz turned to Lucius.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Narcissa stood beside Draco and looked at her husband.

"Have you been cheating on my mother, you bastard?" Draco yelled at his father.

Lucius raised his wand and pointed to his son. In a second, Draco fell on the ground feeling an excruciating pain.

"Stop! Lucius, just stop!" Narcissa begged crying.

She knelt next to her son and Lucius stepped back with Liz by his side.

"You haven't lost the touch, huh?" Liz smirked.

"I told you, you learnt from the best," Lucius replied.

Narcissa helped Draco to get up and while he tried to calm down from the torture, he looked at Stefanie and Hermione's bodies lying on the ground. From the new wound Hermione had made, a small pool of blood was starting to form under her head. Draco realised that he needed to end everything as fast as possible, so he could take her to St. Mungo's Hospital. She wouldn't be able to resist much longer. Stefanie, on the other hand, had a broken wrist, but she was starting to wake up.

Draco turned to face his father once again, but Narcissa was standing in front of him, trying to protect him like she always did.

"Lucius, is it true?" she asked crying.

"Stay out of this, woman!" Lucius yelled.

"No!" she snapped and her resistance surprised him. "No, I won't. I'm not letting you come back to this place, to this family if it's going to be like this. That was the last time you hurt my son. This family doesn't need you anymore! I won't press charges at the Ministry, Lucius, so you can go wherever you want to with this woman as long as you never come back to see me or Draco."

"I'm sorry, dear, but this is not how it's going to work. I'm coming back, Narcissa. Accept it," Lucius replied.

"Over my dead body, you will," Narcissa said.

"Very well then, as you wish," Lucius pointed his wand at his wife. "Avada Ked..."

However, Lucius didn't have time to finish saying the words, because he never saw the attack coming. Stefanie was fully awoken at the last minute and she understood what was going on. So, she reached her knife in her boot with her good hand and threw it at Lucius. With the right strength and Stefanie's good aiming, the knife hit Lucius in the neck and cut open one of his veins. He dropped his wand immediately and fell on the floor and within a few seconds he was dead, when most of his blood was already on the floor.

Draco was almost stepping in front of his mother to protect her and when the knife hit Lucius, his eyes went straight to Stefanie, who was on her knees, still in shock she had hit her target.

"What have you done?" screamed Liz at Stefanie.

The officer didn't reply, she just kept staring at the man she had just killed.

"You are going to pay for this!" Liz yelled grabbing her wand.

Draco was brought out of his daze with Liz's scream. In a total impulse, he reached Stefanie's gun, which was still under his shirt.

"No, she won't!" he yelled and for a second Liz looked at Draco.

It was enough time for him to fire the three bullets left in the gun. He missed one of them, but the other two hit Liz on the head and she dropped dead.

"Mother, are you all right?" Draco turned to Narcissa.

"Is he really gone?" She asked quietly while she cried.

"Yes," Draco hugged her. "Everything is going to be okay now. I promise."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really think we should take Hermione to a hospital. I broke my wrist, but I'll be okay. Are you hurt, Draco?" Stefanie stood beside them.

"I'll manage," he smiled letting his mother go.

He walked towards the unconscious Hermione and picked her up.

"Mother, can you stay and call the aurors?" Draco asked and Narcissa nodded. "Great, explain what happened here and tell them to find us at St. Mungo's Hospital, okay?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there later. Don't you dare run away again, young man!" Narcissa managed to smile.

"I won't, mother," Draco rolled his eyes and apparated with Stefanie and Hermione at the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated, once again, to Lu Mezenga, lovely BETA e to my friend Stefanie, 'cause none of my OCs would be fun enough if they weren't based in anyone but her. I do not own anything, queen Jo has all these rights. R&R :)_

**Chapter 11:**

As soon as Draco apparated with Stefanie and Hermione at the hospital, two nurses rushed towards them to help. One of them levitated Hermione and left with her body.

"Where are you taking her?" Draco tried to go after them, but the second nurse stopped him.

"Calm down, Sir, Alex is going to take care of her. Do you have any injuries?" the nurse asked them.

"I think I broke my wrist," Stefanie said.

"Come with me, then," the nurse replied and turned to Draco. "What about you, sir?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Draco, who had been looking at the path the other nurse, called Alex, made with Hermione, realised that the second nurse was talking to him.

"Are you hurt?" the girl asked again.

"I'm fine, just take care of them," he said referring to Stefanie and Hermione.

"You're not fine! Your dad tortured you, didn't he?" Stefanie interfered. "He may look fine, but he is not. Can you ask someone to take a look at him?"

"Torture? Why didn't you say anything, sir? Come with us. I'll ask a medwitch to examine you," the nurse said.

Stefanie and Draco followed the woman to the elevator and she took them to the right floor. They walked through a big hallway, until they reached a door.

"You can wait here, sir. The medwitch will be with you in a few minutes," the nurse said opening the door. "You can get in, if you want."

Draco looked inside the small practice with a stretcher in the middle of the room and some medical things on a workbench.

"Come on, please, don't tell me you are afraid of medwitches or hospitals," the nurse rolled her eyes. "Seriously, there are 5 year olds who are braver than you. There is nothing to be afraid of. So, just get in there."

"I'm not afraid, I just don't like places like this," Draco replied and Stefanie suppressed a small laughter.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll manage," Stefanie smirked.

"All right, stay in there and the medwitch will be here soon," the nurse repeated and slightly pushed Draco in.

He tried to say something in return, but the nurse had already left shutting the door behind her.

"That's just fucking great!" he mumbled to himself.

He wasn't feeling bad or anything. His father had tortured him, yes, but Draco didn't care any more. He had already kind of got used to it and the Cruciatus Curse didn't have a long effect on him. Lucius was dead and Draco couldn't believe it. Stefanie had killed his father and yet, he wasn't angry with her. She saved him and his mother, which was much better and he was grateful she had come with him.

"She may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she turned out to be quite helpful," he said, although he would hardly admit it in front of her.

"Hello, Mr..." someone said suddenly and Draco turned around surprised.

"Malfoy, I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco answered the medwitch who just entered the room.

"What exactly happened, Mr. Malfoy? Sam told me your friend said you were tortured," the medwitch frowned.

Reluctantly, Draco told the medwitch part of the truth. The medwitch examined Draco with her wand and gave him a potion, which made him feel much better, as he didn't have any serious injuries. Once he was released, he waited for Stefanie at the main hall and she didn't take much longer.

"How's your wrist?" he asked as she sat besides him.

"It was healed with the power of magic, can you believe it?" she joked and he smiled. "Do you have information about Hermione?"

"No, but I asked one of the nurses to keep me updated on her situation. Apparently, a medwitch is taking care of her," Draco answered. "What is really pissing me off is that the aurors are late! Where the hell are Potter and Weasley yelling at me for having Hermione almost killed? I mean, aren't they supposed to do their job?"

"Do you know what I just realised?" Stefanie said and he looked at her. "You call Hermione by her first name sometimes, but never in front of her. Why?"

"I don't know. Habit? She was never my friend and we always called each other by our last names. She never called me by my first name either," he shrugged.

"And when are you telling her that you like her?" Stefanie asked.

"I don't."

"I mean, really like her," Stefanie continued.

"I don't really like her."

"Then why did you save her?"

"Because I couldn't let her die!" Draco answered.

"So you care about her?" Stefanie smirked.

"You can say so," he replied.

"If you care, it means you like her," Stefanie grinned.

"Just shut up, okay?"

"All right, but I'll tell you this, you can lie all you want, but it's not me who you're fooling, you know? It's your chance of happiness you're letting pass by."

"Don't you ever get tired?" Draco complained.

Stefanie finally took it as a chance to be quiet, but the silence didn't last as long as Draco wished it did.

"I wanted to apologize, you know, for killing your father and stuff," she looked down.

"You saved me and my mother, not only from death, but from a horrible future we would have with him. I will never thank you enough," he replied.

"So, you're not angry with me?" she asked confused.

"Angry? No. I feel sad because of my dad, but the relief to know that he's never coming back is much bigger."

"I still feel bad."

"Don't be, seriously," he smiled.

"Malfoy!" someone yelled and he got up to see Harry and Ron rushing towards them.

"What did you do to her?" Ron yelled and pressed him against the wall.

"Me? Nothing!"

"Then, why is she almost dead on a hospital bed?"

"First, she's not almost dead on a hospital bed. Secondly..." he started.

"Oh Merlin! I cannot believe that I'm standing besides Harry Potter," Stefanie squeaked. "And Ron Weasley. It's such an honour. Now I already met the whole Golden Trio."

"Who's that? Your accomplice?" Ron let Draco go and pointed his wand to Stefanie.

"Sure, like I would get a partner who worships the Golden Trio. I'm not as stupid as you," answered Draco.

"Who is she, then?" Harry asked with his command voice.

"Hi, I'm officer Bech, but you can call me Stefanie," she smiled. "Draco and I are just friends. We are friends, right?"

"Let's see, you killed my father, but you helped me save Granger and you saved my life," Draco pretended he was considering the proposal. "Yes, I guess we are friends."

"So, the knife on Lucius Malfoy's neck was yours?" Ron crossed his arms.

"It is mine and I'd like it back if you are done with it."

"You can have it back, as long as you make Malfoy talk to us. The story Mrs. Malfoy told us is still a bit blurry," Harry said.

"I have nothing to hide and Stefanie will be able to confirm my story, but if you don't believe us, you can always turn to Granger, I'm sure you will believe her," Draco said.

"We've been looking for Hermione for days, where were you?" Ron asked.

"How about this, I'll tell you everything that happened and you can ask questions in the end, in case you were too stupid to follow the story," Draco said. "I promise I'll collaborate."

"Fine, let's go," Harry replied.

"Just another thing, I'm giving my statement here. I won't leave the hospital until I'm sure Granger is fine," Draco crossed his arms.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"None of your business, chosen one. Are you listening to me or not?"

Harry and Ron agreed. They asked a nurse for an empty room, so they could talk freely. They also asked to be informed if anything happened to Hermione and the nurse promised to tell them when they were able to see her. On the empty room, Draco told Harry and Ron everything with some help from Stefanie. At the end, the two aurors were still a bit suspicious, and if they hadn't seen Lucius' dead body, they wouldn't have believed it at all. Besides, Draco story matched what Narcissa told them when they were at the Manor.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Stefanie, who was the closest to the door, opened it. The nurse who had arranged the room for them looked inside and all of them stared at her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she said a bit embarrassed with everyone looking at her. "But Miss Granger had just woken up and you can see her now. I'm here to take you to her room."

Harry and Ron left first and they were followed by Stefanie and Draco. There was an awkward silence at the elevator and when they got to Hermione's room, the nurse turned to them.

"She was badly hurt, but definitely out of danger. However, I must warn you not to overwhelm her with anything, all right?"

They nodded and Harry entered first and Ron was about to follow his best friend and he turned to Draco and blocked the way in.

"You heard the nurse, Hermione is fine and you have nothing to worry about. You don't have another death on your hands. You can go," Ron said.

"I'm not going away until I see her. I was trying to save her, not kill her. Besides you are the ex-boyfriend. Are you sure it's me who doesn't belong here?" Draco replied.

"Merlin, how old are you? Five? Just get inside," Stefanie interfered after a second of silence.

She pushed Ron out of the way and they entered they room after her.

"I can't believe, you actually went to Australia!" Harry was saying.

"I told you I was going, no matter what," Hermione replied.

She was lying down on a bed, but she seemed much better. She didn't have any more blood on her face and the cut on her forehead was gone. She just looked tired and Draco was relieved she was fine.

"Hermione, I was so worried and I'm sorry for all the awful things that I said before you left. I promise I'll be a better boyfriend..." Ron said laying in to hug her.

"Ronald, this is not the time to talk about this," she replied hugging him back. "Now, let me see Stefanie and Draco."

"So, we are on first name basis, Hermione?" Draco approached her bed. "I mean, after everything we've been through together, are you sure we are ready for a more intimate relationship?"

"I forgot how funny you are not," she replied. "How are you? What happened after we arrived at the Manor? What about you, Stefanie? Are you okay?"

"We are fine, don't worry," Stefanie smiled. "Well, as for what happened, here goes the short version: Draco's father escaped from prison with the help of his lover, Liz, who is the same bitch who sent those men after Draco. She was working with Lucius, isn't that his name? Anyway, we got to the house..."

"Manor," Draco corrected her. K

"Manor, house, whatever. So we got there by a portkey and Draco's father tried to kill Draco's mother. But I woke just in time to throw a knife at Lucius and kill him. Liz tried to kill me for killing Lucius, but Draco shot her and saved my life. Then, you were almost dead and we brought you here," Stefanie finished without even breathing.

"Lucius is dead?" Hermione and Draco nodded. "I'm sorry, Malfoy."

"Don't be. The bastard had it coming," he replied.

"Anyway, I'd like to thank you, both of you, for saving my life and for helping me to find my parents," Hermione continued.

"It's all right, you saved my life too, so I guess we are even. I'm sorry we didn't find them," Draco answered.

"Well, I'm not sorry. If you have lost all your hopes, I haven't. My friends are still looking for them. I'm sure they will find something that will lead us to your parents, Hermione," Stefanie said. "And it was my pleasure to help you. If I hadn't gone with you, I would've stayed at the station doing paper work."

Draco and Hermione smiled. Stefanie was a bit crazy, but they were going to miss her.

They stayed a little more with her, until a medwitch kicked them out. They were almost at the exit, when Draco turned to Harry.

"Guns, Potter!" he said. "Muggle guns. Why the hell didn't you think of that at the war? They are quite useful, you know? I can't believe that not even Granger thought of that."

"I think you need to rest, Malfoy," Harry shook his head.

He and Ron apparated leaving Draco and Stefanie alone.

"Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Yes, but where do you think you're going?" he answered.

"I'm going home."

"How?" he crossed his arms.

"Apparating, stupid," she rolled her eyes.

"You can't do that. The Ministry of Magic has blocked every way out of the country, stupid," he replied.

"How did you get to Australia, then?"

"By plane," he shrugged.

"I don't have the time to stay in a plane for 24 hours," she complained. "Or the money."

"I know how you feel. But for now, I can help you. You can stay with me and my mum. Take a shower, because we both need it badly, and eat something. And then we can figure out what to do with you," he suggested.

"And how are you doing that?"

"Don't worry, I'll..."

"Manage," she completed his phrase.

"Definitely," he laughed.


	12. Epilogue

_Author's Note: This story is dedicated, once again, to Lu Mezenga, lovely BETA e to my friend Stefanie, 'cause none of my OCs would be fun enough if they weren't based in anyone but her. I do not own anything, queen Jo has all these rights. R&R :)_

**Chapter 12 – Epilogue**

**_~ 1 week later ~_**

It was Hermione's last day at the hospital. She was perfectly well and she even insisted on going home, but the medwitch who took care of her made her stay for another night to make sure was definitely well. Draco had visited Hermione every day for the whole week. He was worried about her and Hermione didn't complain once about his company. To their surprise, they quite enjoyed their conversations on her room. Harry and Ron visited her every day as well after work, but by then Draco was already gone, so there wouldn't be any problems between them. The only one who knew that Draco was still seeing Hermione was Ginny, but just because she ran into him once. Hermione asked her friend not to tell Harry or Ron, so she wouldn't have to listen to them complain about her new friendship. Ginny agreed and with a grin, she asked if Hermione was feeling something else about Draco. Hermione denied as much as she could, but Ginny understood her friend was lying by the blush on Hermione's cheeks.

As it was Hermione's last day, Draco promised to take her home.

"Where it all started," he had said, but he was mostly teasing her.

Hermione was completely against that idea, but Draco was just as stubborn as she was. Their discussion ended when Hermione asked if he had heard from Stefanie who had stayed with Draco for no longer then one day. Hermione had asked Harry to find a way to send Stefanie back to Australia, so the officer didn't have to take an air plane. However, Draco didn't have any news to give. They hadn't found Hermione's parents, but she still had hope.

Draco arrived at the hospital in the morning like he he did the whole week and he went straight to Hermione's room. However, he was so used to entering the room without knocking, that he simply walked in. It didn't occur to him, though, that Hermione wasn't lying in the bed like the other days. So, he found her changing her clothes, which meant she was only on her bra and panties putting her shirt on.

"Not bad, Granger," he smirked.

Hermione turned around and stared at him in shock. She threw a pillow at him angrily.

"Get out, you pervert!" she screamed.

Draco just smiled and left the room for a while. After a few minutes, Hermione opened the door fully dressed.

"Is it too much to ask for you to knock?" she asked.

"Have you heard me knock over the past week?" he asked and she shook her head. "Then, yes, it is too much to ask."

"Anyway, I thought I said that you didn't have to pick me up. I can go home on own," she crossed her arms.

"And I thought I said I didn't care. I have a surprise for you and I didn't want you to wait until you get to your house," he replied.

"Thanks, that was so thoughtful of you," she answered sarcastically.

"So, are you ready or not?"

"Where's my surprise?"

"It's outside the hospital," he shrugged.

"Please, tell me it's not a banner with a cheesy phrase like welcome back Hermione."

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Granger. I can do much better than that!" he replied.

"How do you know I'm going to hate it?"

"If you're so afraid of it, how about we make a bet? If you hate it, you can ask anything from me, but if you love it, I can ask anything from you," he suggested.

"Anything? At all?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I'm in," she reached out her hand and he shook it. The elevator got to their floor and they entered it.

"Now, let me think what I can ask from you," he thought loudly to provoke her. "Okay, I have something," he smirked.

"You are a freaking pervert, you know?"

"If you are saying," he smiled.

The elevator reached the main floor.

"Are you ready to lose?" Draco asked as they crossed the waiting room to get to the exit.

"I'm starting to regret this bet," she answered.

"There is no way out now. Sorry," he laughed.

"Where is my surprise?" she asked when they reached the exit door.

"It's right there, standing next to the wall on your right," he pointed to a couple.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears when she recognized her parents. She ran to them already crying and they hugged her. Draco walked towards them slowly to let them have some privacy on that emotional moment.

"I can't believe you are here," Hermione said when let them go. "I missed you so much."

"Your friend over there told us that you erased our memories," Mr. Granger started.

"I'm so sorry. I was just trying to protect you. I knew you were worried about me, but the war is over now and I always had the intention to find you again and restore your memories. We won the war and it's safe for you to come back," she interrupted him.

"We know, dear, and it's all right as long as you are safe. But we've, also, heard that you ended up at the hospital because you were trying to find us," Mrs. Granger crossed her arms.

"That's a long story, mum. Why don't we go to my place? I can make some tea and I'll tell you what happened," Hermione smiled. "Where are you staying?"

"With you, of course. Draco took us to your apartment and he helped us set a room for us. Don't worry," Mr. Granger smiled.

"How did you get into my apartment?" Hermione turned to Draco.

"Female Weasley gave me the keys," he shrugged.

"Did she know you were bringing my parents back?" he nodded. "And she didn't tell me?"

"Apparently not," Draco smirked.

"Don't be mad at your friend, sweetheart. He's the one who found us," Mrs. Granger said softly.

"You found them? How?" Hermione asked sceptical.

"Stefanie left, as I already told you, a day after you arrived at the hospital. Potter managed to get her a portkey. Three days later, she contacted me saying that one of her friend had some leads on your parents, so she asked me to meet her. I spent a whole day trying to convince Potter to let me go to Australia. He got me a portkey to come and go and I met Stefanie. She found them and I restored their memories. They came back by plane and I took them from the airport to your apartment," Draco explained.

"I don't think I'll ever thank you enough," Hermione said and surprisingly, she hugged him.

Draco wasn't really used to hugs, but that one made him feel good.

"Your eternal gratitude is enough for me," he smirked.

"You two are such a cute couple," Mrs. Granger smiled.

"We are not a couple, mum," Hermione blushed.

"But you should be, don't you think, Richard," Mrs. Granger poked her husband with her elbow.

Mr. Granger grumbled something they couldn't understand, but it was clear that he still saw Hermione as his little girl.

"All right, let's go then," Hermione filled the awkward silence. "How did you get here?"

"I drove," Draco shrugged and she looked at him questionably. "Just kidding, they called a cab."

"Let's call another one, then," Hermione said and turned to her parents. "Why don't you go ahead and I'll meet you in five minutes?"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger understood Hermione wanted some time alone with Draco and they left to a corner to find a cab.

"Thank you," she started. "I know you must have put a lot of effort on this, because I know that doing something for other people is something new to you. Anyway, the only way I can think of compensate you is by thanking you until the day I die."

"It sounds interesting, but there are many other things that you can do. How about we start with my prize? I won the bet, remember?" he smirked.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"You have to promise not to hit me."

"I won't, I promise."

"Fine," he replied.

Draco gathered all his courage and pushing her by the waist, he kissed her. Surprisingly for him, she did not fight. In fact, she kissed him back. When they let go, they kept in silence, but the moment was interrupted by Mrs. Granger.

"Hermione, dear, the cab is here," the woman said.

"I should go," Hermione said to Draco.

"Yeah, sure."

"So, thanks again," she hugged him quickly and left.

"Bye," he said loudly.

"Bye," she turned smiling and waved at him.

Once Hermione was gone, Draco apparated to his new house.

**_~ September, 1st ~_**

"Will you be all right?" Draco asked his mother.

"Yes, as I already told you a thousand times. But I'll miss you, so don't forget to write," Narcissa answered.

"I'm not 12 any more, mother."

"You'll always be my baby," Narcissa smiled.

"Mum, don't get started," Draco rolled his eyes. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to write me, okay?"

"Sure," Narcissa replied looking at the old clock on the wall. "You should go. I don't want you to miss your train."

"Okay, goodbye, mother," Draco hugged her and apparated at the King's Cross Station.

He had finally decided to go back to school. He still didn't know what to do after his last year, but he was going to take the year to think about it. This decision was also connected to the fact that Hermione was going back to Hogwarts as well.

Since Hermione left the hospital, she and Draco had been exchanging letters and they had managed to see each other more often than they expected to. Hermione quit her summer job, for everyone's surprise and decided to enjoy the last three weeks of vacation she had. Draco had already told Hermione he was going back to school and she couldn't be happier.

The day they met to buy their school's supplies, they spent the whole day together and Hermione took Draco to a muggle restaurant. He took the opportunity and asked her to be his girlfriend. Hermione hesitated a bit, but she had talked to Ron the week before, so she was officially single. Draco almost gave up waiting for an answer, but Hermione made up her mind before he decided to leave and with a kiss she accepted. Harry and Ron were furious at first, but Harry was the only one who took it quite well, specially after he threatened Draco not to hurt Hermione. Ron, on the other hand, was feeling betrayed, but Hermione knew he would soon come around asking for forgiveness.

Draco and Hermione were still in touch with Stefanie, who was still working at the police station in Melbourne and was happy to know that they were together.

Draco crossed the stone wall with his trunk and entered the 9 ¾ platform. When he saw all those families waiting for the train to leave, he realized how much he had missed that place and the feeling to know he was going back to Hogwarts. He spotted Hermione with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Draco walked up to them and gave Hermione a kiss when he reached her. It was when he noticed a little baby on Harry's arm.

"Wow, how did that happen," he asked.

"That's Teddy, Draco. Your cousin's son. Nymphadora's son," Hermione explained.

"Mrs. Tonks asked me to stay with him this morning," Harry said.

The train whistled and all the students made a line in front of the doors.

"Come on, guys, we don't want to lose the train, right?" Ginny smiled.

She gave Ron a hug and kissed Harry after stroking Teddy's blue hair. Hermione hugged Ron, who was starting to accept her relationship with Draco and waved at Harry. Draco took her hand and they walked into the line.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes, you?"

"I can't wait to get there."

"Me neither," he smiled.

She gave him a passionate kiss and they got on the train, hand in hand.


End file.
